A Broken Mind
by ghost509
Summary: Villain Deku AU. The League of Villains is under new management. It's next target? Class 1A. Watch as its newest leader begins breaking the bonds and trust that took so long to form.
1. The Beginning

A young boy sat on the edge of his bed, muscled body trembling as he rocked back and forth with his head held in his hands. He gripped his green locks, trying to stop the crying before it began, to stop the sobbing before it could escape his lips.

He could still remember that day.

 _(9 years ago)_

Red and orange painted the night sky as a building was set ablaze. The rising smoke that threatened to cover and suffocate the stars and moon. Sirens rang throughout the city, with their respective vehicles of ambulances, firetrucks, and cop cars traveling to the burning building. A number of Pro Heroes, namely the number one ranked hero, were in-route to help battle the flames and rescue those still unlucky enough to be trapped inside.

A figure was struggling against the paramedics, a boy, short and lean, and in no way over the age of six. He wore red shoes, blue pajama pants, and a red top with yellow hood and ears on the back. His cries of 'mommy' fell on deaths ears as the paramedics forced him into the ambulance.

His green hair and clothes were burnt, his pale skin covered in black soot, which the paramedics feared he had inhaled sometime while in the building.

There were countless heroes here, and All Might would show up soon. They'd rescue the kid's mom, right now their biggest concern was the kid himself.

 _(2 years later)_

A young boy stood on a bridge, his green eyes staring beyond the horizon at the newly constructed apartment building.

It had been two years since a raging inferno destroyed the original building, two years since the initial cause was stated as arson. Dozens were harmed in the battle against the flames, it was mainly civilians, followed by fire fighters, and lastly, a hand full of pros. Only two causalities were reported.

One was an old lady that lived next to him, Quirk: Crystallization (the user can make crystals out of one's emotions. The type of crystal and color created would be based on the subject's current mood). It was discovered she died via carbon monoxide poisoning. She died quickly, almost painlessly.

The second was a mother of one. Inko Midoriya was the name, Quirk: Attraction (there's no official name). She had burned to death while trapped under a wooden beam. She died slowly, painfully, her screams and cries for help still haunted many to this day.

The young boy, her son Izuku Midoriya, took a deep breath and climbed over the railing of the bridge, now standing on its edge. The bridge was still in the process of being rebuilt after a hero and villain fight, meaning no one was here but him.

It was still hard to believe it had happened two years ago, and that he had grown up in an orphanage this whole time. His mother was close friends with a married couple, whose son Izuku was friends with back in the past. He had expected them to come to his aid, but alas, they never did.

No one had come to his aid, and no one had adopted him. Rumors spread to the parents that had come by, of a _quirkless_ , green haired boy. Rumors spread that he was crazy, always talking to himself, never wanting to interact with the other kids. Someone had even said he had caused the fire on that fateful day, a basis less claim that many were quick to believe. He was quirkless, he was below them, and those that were at the bottom had nothing to lose, those at the bottom seeked attention no matter the consequence.

He breathed in and out a few times, his knuckles turning white as they gripped the metal bars behind him. Should he do this? What would his mother say if she saw him right now? Would she show empathy that her little boy was planning on jumping? Or, would she mock him for being weak?

"You are going to jump, aren't you?" The voice of a man asked, causing him to jump where he stood. Izuku turned his head, and watched as a tall figure walked towards him. The only light available was that of the moon, merely giving away the figure's height, and the fact he wore some type of helmet.

"A-Are you g-going to t-try to s-stop me?"

"Nope." The man answered bluntly, leaning on the rail next to the green haired boy. This caused Izuku to gasp in shock. Who wouldn't try to stop someone from attempting suicide?

"W-Why not?"

"It matters little to me if you do or not. My life won't change in the slightest if you do, just as everyone else. Your death won't matter to anyone." The figure stated.

Izuku flinched, tears starting to form. The man was right. No one cared for him, he had no friends or family. He doubted his father wouldn't even bat an eye, seeing as how he hadn't returned home since Inko had died.

"That's _if_ you do. If you don't, perhaps the lives of many would change? The question is, what are you willing to do, young Izuku?"

"H-How do you know my name?!"

"Your photo was plastered everywhere the week of the fire my dear boy! To think, you became so famous over a little fire." The man chuckled.

"I-It's not funny! My mom…she…s-she…" He sniffled, wiping the tears away.

"Died? Yes I know. She and the other woman died tragic deaths, but have you ever asked yourself, why?"

"B-because of the fire?"

"No son! It was the hero's fault! They weren't fast or strong enough to save your mother, even the Symbol of Peace failed you."

"T-That's not fair! They…they tried their best!"

"And their best got your dear mother burnt to a crisp." The man growled. "Hero's are always failing, always letting someone die or allowing a villain to escape. How many lives have been lost because of a hero's failure? How many more most be lost for heroes to get their act together?"

Izuku shook his head as the man spoke. He was wrong! Hero's were the best! They always won and saved people and…and…wait.

His eyes widened, realization finally hitting him. His mother, his _own_ mother, had died because heroes couldn't save her…did…did that mean heroes weren't all they were cracked up to be?

"The Pros failed you, young Izuku. But if you come with me, you won't turn out like them. You'd be something _better_ than some hero." The man offered his hand, causing the boy to stare at it.

"B-But I'm quirkless. How can I be better than a hero?"

"I have a special Quirk my boy! I can _give_ you a Quirk! All you have to do, is come with me."

Izuku raised his hand, and hesitated before accepting. The man used his strength and pulled Izuku over the metal bar. They began to walk, with Izuku still clutching his hand.

"We'll need to think of a codename for you, for safety purposes of course! It'd be seen as odd if I called you by your name out in public. Do you have on in mind?"

"W-Well my old friend u-used to call me Deku…" Izuku trailed off.

A helicopter flew over the two, a search light beaming down and hitting them. It gave Izuku a split second to look fully look at the man he had decided to go with. The guy was in a black suit, accompanied by a creepy purple and black helmet.

Izuku couldn't see, but the man grinned under his helmet.

"Deku it is then."

 _(Present Day)_

A knocking came at his door, causing the boy to wipe his eyes.

"C-Come in!"

"Master Deku?" A voice asked while opening the door. A black mist with yellow eyes peaked in. "It's 11 am, sir. Everything's in position, we just need your order and the execution will begin."

Deku nodded and finished wiping his eyes before looking up, the sadness being replaced with determination.

"Thank you, Kurogiri. Begin the operation while I get change." A smile formed. "I'll get everything ready for our guests."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Authors note: Hello all! Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. I appreciate it, especially since this is my first villain Deku fic. I just wanted to clear up a question/comment someone left regarding the helicopter searchlight. They asked if I was going to go more in depth with it? Honestly, I just wanted to somehow light up All For One and showcase his appearance to young Izuku. Since the bridge was destroyed, there'd be no light posts on it, so the helicopter was the first thing that came to mind for a light source. And yes, if you hadn't pieced the hints together, it was AFO that picked Izuku up. Sorry if you didn't know, but I feel like the helmet and having Kurogiri make sure Izuku was awake were clear indicators Izuku had a connection to AFO. But back to the helicopter. I guess you could say it was either searching for AFO, since he was a criminal, or say it was looking for Izuku, who had run away from the orphanage and was considered by some as missing and others as kidnapped. Anyway, onto the story.)**

* * *

Three noises bounced off the halls of Deku's base. The footsteps coming from his black dress shoes as he walked, the sipping sound as he drank from a clear up, its contents being a pink liquid, and the clinking as he opened and closed his balisong (butterfly knife). Its handle was a dark, emerald green color, and its blade was a red stained silver. Go ahead, guess where the red came from.

He currently black dress pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black suit vest, a green tie, and a pair of black gloves. This was his usually attire when he walked around the base.

"Are they in position?" Deku asked the smoke cloud as it walked next to him.

"Yes sir. Toga tracked down two of the targets and found them at Kiyashi Ward shopping mall, Dabi is following a relative of one target, and Twice is en-route to the least threatening target."

"Who did Toga find?"

"The frog girl and gravity girl, sir."

"Twice?"

"The small ball child."

"Dabi?"

"He's uh…following the most dangerous one, sir." Kurogiri informed hesitantly, choosing to take two steps away from the kid.

Deku stopped in the middle of the dull, gray hallway. His grip tightening on the items in his hands, before het let out a small chuckle. He turned to the butler.

"I *chuckle* I thought I told him _no one_ was supposed to go after _him_. That _he_ was _my_ target."

"I-I know sir. I tried remind-"

Kurogiri was cut off as Deku turned, throwing his drink at the wall and splattering the pink liquid on its, giving the dull wall some color.

He turned around again and threw the knife at the mist. The blade flew through the air, cutting through the smoke and scratching his metal plates. The knife made contact and stuck into the wall behind him.

"Well _obviously_ you didn't remind him good enough!" Deku shouted, growling as he started taking steps towards the villain. Kurogiri followed, and took a step back every time Deku got close. "I tell you people, time and time and _fucking time_ again, that _bastard_ is mine and mine alone."

Kurogiri's back met the wall, leaving him trapped as Deku finally got close enough to grab that damned knife of his. The butler could see the child's eyes changing color, his usual greens turning into a blood red.

He gasped as the knife made contact with his plates, a whimper escaping him as Deku dragged the blade down, leaving a deep scratch in its wake.

"Why do you _idiots_ keep failing me?!"

"I-I tried my best sir! That Dabi, he never listens to us! It's his fault not mine!" He exclaimed, his usual calm and cool demeanor breaking as the knife dug into him.

Deku's eyes widened at that. With a sigh he closed them before taking a deep breath, followed by a long exhale. Opening his eyes, it was revealed they were back to their usual green.

"S-Sorry Kurogiri!" He shouted, pulling the knife put and jumping away from his companion. Kurogiri let out a gasp of relief and went to hold onto his wound. He could see a black ooze escaping the wound. "Do-Do you want me to heal you?!"

"No, sir. I-I'm fine." The butler grunted, holding onto the wound. "I should be the one to apologize. I didn't reinforce your orders, and now he's making a move on your target. I apologize sir."

A sniffle caught his attention. He raised his head and stared as tears started to form in the corners of Deku's eyes. The younger villain was clutching onto his head, the knifes handle getting tangled into his hair.

"Sir, sir! It's alright, it's alright." The butler cooed, brining Deku close and wrapping his arms around him, hugging the green haired child. He could feel his leader copy him, wrapping his own arms with his metal plates. "I'm fine, I know you didn't mean it. It's just your anger taking control."

"B-But Kurogiri!"

"I said I'm fine, sir. Trust me for once." The butler requested, patting the child's back. "Would you like another smoothie?"

"…Yes please."

 **(With Toga)**

Himiko Toga giggled quietly as she followed her two targets into a clothing store. She had been tailing them for over an hour now, loving the way they interacted with one another. The one girl, Ochaco Uraraka, would often make some kind of statement, which would get a laugh from her friend Tsuyu 'Tsu' Asui.

The two had been all around the mall, starting with entering a jewelry store, followed by a movie store, an antique shop, a gadget shop (where one of Uraraka's friends had some of her inventions being sold, Toga discovered from eavesdropping), and finally, this clothing store. It was completely dead, save for the three of them and three workers, who were scattered around.

Ochaco, in her school uniform, was waiting outside a changing room, waiting for Tsu to exit and showoff a dress she was considering to buy. Toga bit her lip, beyond excited to begin her plan.

What was her plan, you may be asking? Well…

"Ochaco!" Toga squealed, running up and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. A surprised gasp escaped the hero in training.

"W-Who are you exactly?" Uraraka asked, wide eyed and beyond confused at the blonde's actions.

"Ochaco? What's going on out there?" Tsu questioned from behind the door.

"You don't remember me?! I'm shocked! We were the _bestest_ of friends back in elementary school, O-cha-co." Toga cooed, nuzzling the girl's neck.

"I-I don't remember you…what was your name again?"

"Himiko Toga! Your best friend and-" Slipping a knife the inside of her sleeve and into the palm of her hand, Toga raised and positioned the blade to Uraraka's neck. "-your captor!"

"What?!" The two girls shouted. Uraraka went to touch the girl in order to make her float, but froze when she felt the blade get _dangerously_ close to her flesh.

"Oh no you don't silly! Move without my permission again, and I'll cut you! I bet you look _fabulous_ covered in your pretty, red blood!" She squealed. "That goes for you too, Tsu! Come out and do as I say, or our friend's gonna die!"

The door opened, revealing a panic stricken Tsu in her school uniform. The dress she had tried on, a light green sun dress, was hanging on a hanger on the door.

"Ooo, that must look _great_ on you! Now come along, we can't keep my master waiting!"

"M-Master?"

"Uh huh! He's _very_ interested in meeting you and your friends! He's making me and a few others gather your classmates as we speak!"

 **(Somewhere downtown)**

Minoru Mineta, possibly the biggest pervert to _ever_ exist, was currently following a group of teenage girls. The group were all wearing tank tops and tight leggings, and if he had to guess, they were going to the gym.

He had been following them for 10 minutes, taking pictures and videos of their swaying hips and bouncing asses. He was surprised none of the people that were walking past him had said anything. Were they perverts as well?!"

"Pssh, hey ball kid!"

Looking towards the whisper, he saw a guy in black and white spandex in an alleyway, motioning him to come close.

"I got nudes of Mt. Lady and Midnight! You want them?"

Drooling with a bloody nose, he ran into the alleyway. When inside, however, instead of getting the pics he got a brick to the face. The force of the blow sent him smacking into the wall and onto the ground, unconscious.

"Out cold! I think I hit him too hard. There's no such thing as 'too hard'!"

 **(Outside of a flower shop)**

Masaru Bakugo hummed a happy tune as he walked out of a flower shop with a bouquet of red roses, his wives' favorite type of flower. Unlocking his car, he climbed in and sat the roses in the passenger seat before buckling up. While in his own little world, he didn't notice the shadowy figure in his backseat.

That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He jumped in his seat and turned around, and was about to scream until the figure placed their hand over his mouth. Masaru's eyes widened at the figure's appearance, white and purple skin with staples running across his form.

The man placed his finger up to his own mouth, and shushed.

"Take me to your home, or I'll burn you to a crisp where you sit." The guy threatened, producing a blue flame from his hand. Gulping, Masaru started the car and began to drive, fearing for his life and wondering what this guy had planned.

 **(Bakugo's house)**

"Ka-Kasuki! C-Can you come here really quick? Please?" Bakugo heard his father shout from the living room. With a growl, be threw his pencil down onto his desk and walked out, aggravated that he had been interrupted when he was _so close_ to finish Mic's stupid homework.

"What the fuck do you want old man?" Bakugo asked, yawning as he stepped into the room.

"Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" A new voice questioned.

Opening his eyes, Bakugo growled at the sight before him. Some ugly, burnt fucker had his hand wrapped around his fathers' neck. He could smell smoke, and noticed the right shoulder of his father's shirt was burnt.

Some kind of fire Quirk. He had to be careful.

"So you're the famous Katsuki Bakugo my masters been talking about, huh? You don't so powerful to me." The guy shook his head. "Pity, and here I was looking for a fight."

"Who the fuck are you? Why the fuck do you have my dad? And who the _fuck_ is this master you talking about?!"

"Hmm, right now I'm going by Dabi. If it wasn't obvious, he's my hostage. And someone you _do not_ want to piss off. You're lucky I came instead of him, he said he was going to pick you up." Dabi said with a grin. "If you thought All Might was strong, wait til you see him!"

A shiver went down his spine at that. Someone stronger than All Might? Ha! Yeah right, Staples here was just blowing smoke outta his ass.

"Let him come, I'll take you _both_ on!" He growled before taking a step forward.

A yelped from his father stopped him. Switching his attention to his dad, he gritted his teeth when he saw smoke lines from Dabi's hand.

"Take another step and your dad's toast." Dabi threatened. "Look kid, I got others I need to grab. If you want your daddy alive and free-" Digging into his pocket, Dabi grabbed a surgical mask and threw it to the blond. "- put that on."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then your dad's dead, and your mom will be next."

Clutching the mask in his hand, Bakugo grunted before opening it.

"When this is over, I _will_ kill you, _and_ your master." He growled before putting it on. The thing had a strange smell, but other than that it seemed normal…

Until he fell forward and hit the ground with a _thud_.

"Good kid you got here, not many kids today know how to follow directions."

"W-What will happen to him?" Masaru asked, before a vase was smashed over his head. He, like his son, fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't know, but it'll be painful." Dabi chuckled, before grabbing Bakugo's foot and dragging him out the front door.


	3. Be, My, GUEST!

Eyes fluttering open, Uraraka let out a soft groan as she sat up. She would've raised her arm to rub the tired out of her eyes, but quickly found that she was handcuffed to a metal chair.

The memories of what happened came back to her suddenly, making her heart beat harshly against her ribs. She remembered that Toga girl forcing her and Tsu out of the mall and to a black car, before pressing something against their noses. Everything was black after that.

' _Tsu!'_ Uraraka gasped, worried for her friend. She quickly looked around, only to realize Tsu was sitting right next to her, also cuffed to a chair but with a muzzle wrapped tightly around her mouth.

That's when Uraraka noticed that not only was she alone, she wasn't the only one awake either.

To her left and right, she could see most of her fellow classmates cuffed to chairs, all of them knocked out. The only two missing were Bakugo and Yaoyorozu.

As for who else was awake, she had no idea who he was. To her right was some guy with green hair, stopping at every student for a few seconds to write something in his notebook, before moving onto the next. Going from left to right, she was about the 10th one in the row, and he was at the 15th, which was Sato.

The guy was humming to himself a happy little tune, swaying is head back and forth and tapping his right foot on the gray flooring. With him distracted, it gave her a chance to look around the room, and hopefully find a way to escape.

The room was giant and gray, like an oversized jailcell. Large, rectangular windows sat at the top of each wall, with the max being four in total on each wall. Two doorways stood on the left and right walls, with none to the front wall, and a large garage door at the wall behind them. An actual door sat next the garage one.

Her nose twitched, and before she could stop herself, she sneezed loudly into the room, the noise echoing off the walls and ceiling.

"Gah!" The guy shouted, jumping in his spot while throwing his notebook and pen into the air. He caught them quickly and swerved around, holding them tightly to his chest as he breathed heavily in fright. His eyes lit up at the sight of her being awake. "Ah, you're finally awake! And the first one too at that, congratulations!"

She felt a mixture of unease and tranquility from him. The unease being from how cheerful he sounded because she was awake, _and_ because he wasn't tied up like the rest of them, meaning he either, A: was also a prisoner that escaped, or the more likely reason, B: he was apart of the group of villains that had captured her and the others.

The tranquility came from his voice, it just sounded so light and feathery. In a way it made her feel calm, which didn't outweigh the panic or worry whatsoever.

"Uh, h-hi? W-Where are we?"

"You're at the League of Villains hideout of course!"

She paled, her sudden calmness vanishing as quickly as it came. League of Villains hideout?! You mean the _same_ villains that attacked the USJ? The same league that almost killed 13? The ones with that giant, black, bird guy that crippled Aizawa and almost killed All Might? _That_ league?!

Several groans cut Uraraka off because she could ask another question. Looking around, she noticed that her other 15 classmates were finally waking up. Tsu was still resting next to her,

"Oh goodie! You're all awake!"

"W-Where are we? Hey, I know you! You challenged me to a wrestling match and knocked me out!" Kirishima shouted, struggling against his restraints. "What the? Why can't I use my Quirk?!"

The other also began trying to break free, with Mina trying to use her acid, Todoroki his ice, and Kaminari his electricity.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, struggling is completely useless." The guy informed, before tapping his knuckles on Sato's cuffs. "These babies are made of an anti-Quirk material. All of your Quirks are null and void as long as those cuffs are on. And don't worry Mutant Quirks, you're also completely useless." He informed, gesturing to the likes of Tsu, Shoji, and Jiro.

Tsu had a muzzle on, Jiro's earjacks were knotted multiple times around her head, and Shoji was in a straitjacket.

"Excuse me, but can you explain why exactly you're doing this?! And who exactly you are?!" Iida shouted from his chair, which was three chairs to Uraraka's left.

"Ah, Tenya Iida! Quirk: Engine, this Quirk gives you engines in your calves, which give you super speed. Weakness: overheating. You come from a long line of Pro Heroes, which started with your grandparents. You have four other brothers, one of which is Tensei Iida, also known as the Pro Hero: Ingenium." The guy listed off, before frowning. "It truly is a tragedy what happened to him, he was a good hero. He didn't deserve what Stain did to him."

Most of the class blinked or gasped at that. How the _fuck_ did he know all of that about Iida and his family?

Iida glared, clenching his fists.

"Don't try to act like nice and sweet, as if you actually care villain! It's your kind that crippled my brother!"

He gasped.

"My kind?! Oh no, no, no! I thought Ingenium was cool, especially with him having so many sidekicks!" The guy stated, before scowling. "Believe it or not, but not many villains like Stains ideology, or his way of doing things. The ones that did were crazy, psychopaths."

"Master! We're ho-ooooooome!" A female voice shouted through the building, causing the green haired villain to sigh and run his hand down his face.

"Speaking of crazy psychopaths."

One of the doors to the left were kicked open, allowing a blond girl and guy in black and white spandex to walk in.

"Toga, Twice, excellent jobs at picking up your _intended_ targets. Dabi could learn or two from you guys."

"Awe, thanks boss man! We told you we wouldn't' let you down."

The girl ran forward and jumped into the air, causing 'boss man' to drop his belongings and catch her in his arms. She squealed and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you master!" She cooed. "Do I get a reward tonight?"

"You'll be lucky if I allow you to sleep here tonight." He scowled, removing his hands and allowing her to fall onto her ass.

"Ooo, I _love it_ when you threaten me like that! Really turns me on!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, before bending down to grab his notebook and pen.

"Are these really villains? Or is this some sick joke being pulled by Mr. Aizawa?" Kaminari whispered to Sero. Boss man glared before opening his notebook.

"Denki Kaminari. Quirk: Electrification, this Quirk allows you to cover yourself in electricity, and lets you emit electricity. Weakness: once you surpass your wattage, your brain short-circuits, leaving you vulnerable and useless, no offense. Not much is known about your family, and the only worthwhile intel I have on you is that you have a crush on one Kyoka Jiro." He stated, before closing it. "I suggest you stop flirting with her, you're not really her type."

"Hey!"

"And to answer your question, yes, we really are villains. We're the new League of Villains, and I'm its new leader." The guy bowed. "You may know me since I've been in the news a lot lately. I'm known as Deku."

Deku was met with silence at the reveal. He assumed it was out of fear, but that theory was quickly squashed when several of 1A began to laugh loudly. The students consisted of Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, Sero, Mineta, and Sato.

"Y-You?!" Kirishima questioned, before laughing loudly yet again. "Y-You're a kid, the same age as us! There's _no way_ you're the leader of these villains, _or_ the villain Deku!"

The name 'Deku' had been plastered all over the news and social media the past few months. Tales were told of a _man_ that could produce black lighting from his fingertips, of a _man_ that had gone toe to toe with Endeavor and won with brute strength alone, a _man_ that had multiple Quirks, something that was extremely rare. Deku had defeated a number of Pros, most notably were numbers two through 10 of the top 10.

It was rumored that Deku would take on All Might all by himself, and could even defeat him.

Soon, other students joined in as well. Jiro, Hagakure, and Aoyama snickered and laughed as well.

Deku scowled, before placing his pen into his right hand and stretching out his left, pointing his fingers at the wall. He began to concentrate, and soon black energy began forming between his fingertips. The laughter slowly but surely began to die down, especially as a nasty wind from out of nowhere began flowing through the room.

Like the tales were told, black lighting shot trough his fingers and traveled through the air, before slamming into the wall. The building began to rock and shake at the contact, before the lighting blasted through the wall, leaving a giant hole in its wake.

Suddenly the energy turned from black to green. Clenching his hand, the pieces of the wall glowed green and started to rebuild, until the wall looked as good as new.

"Black lightning, along with a rewind Quirk. Is there any more doubt?" Deku asked, causing the students to shake their heads. "Good. Now, when the last two students arrive, I'll explain why you're all here."

"Make that when the last _one_ arrives." A new, male voice stated. Soon enough a tall male with white and purple skin walked through the same door, carrying familiar looking blond over his shoulders.

"Bakubro!" Kirishima gasped.

"Dabi." Deku greeted with a scowl. "So nice of you to show up, with _my_ target."

"What can I say? With you saying how powerful and resistant the guy was, I wanted to check him out for myself." Dabi informed, before locking Bakugo up in the chair that stood to Uraraka's exact right. "You got my hopes up for nothing boss, the guy was a total pushover. All I had to do was kidnap and threaten to kill his dad, and he complied like the little dog he is."

Deku stared at him, his eyes and face blank and void of emotion. The corners of his lips wobbled, before they went upwards to form a smile. He began to chuckle, which started off slow and gave everyone an uneasy feeling, like something was about to happen.

"I _thought_ I said to leave the families out of this! Now there's someone that knows what you look like, _and_ knows that you have their kid! Unless you…" Deku gasped. "Dabi, tell me you didn't!"

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone. I knocked his old man out before I left." Dabi rolled his eyes. "Geez, be grateful for once."

Deku's hands clenched, causing Toga to smile and Twice to take a step back, something the students wish they could do as they watched the two villains stare each other down. In the end, Deku smiled and opened his arms wide.

"You're right Dabi, I'm sorry for not seeing how easy you've made my life by going after him. Come here!"

Raising an eyebrow, he turned his attention to Toga and Twice. Toga nodded enthusiastically, while Twice gave one thumbs up and one thumbs down.

Shrugging, he walked over and placed his arms around Deku's back, and Deku returned it by placing the arm that held his pen and notebook on Dabi's back.

Dabi didn't think anything about this gesture, he and the others knew how huggy Deku was. It was mainly Kurogiri who hugged him, but occasionally he'd allow Twice and Dabi a hug, and allowed Toga even less than them.

Dabi didn't notice Deku's smile warp and morph into a sadistic grin, or how his teeth grinded against each other in pure hatred and anger. Or how his eyes slowly began turning red.

Or how Deku's free hand lowly slithered into his pocket. Until it was too late, however.

With a loud gasp, Dabi felt something sharp penetrate his stomach. Before he could leap away, he could feel himself forced and pushed back by frightening might, until his back met a wall. Looking down, he realized Deku had stabbed him.

"I keep _telling you_ what I say _goes_!" Deku shouted, twisting the knife in Dabi's gut. "But you never _listen_ , _do you_?! That's why I have to _punish you_!"

Dabi grunted, trying to grab onto Deku's hand to get the knife out. But the little guy overpowered him, and kept forcing the knife deeper in, still continuing to twist.

Blood quickly seeped through the wound, staining Dabi's white shirt easily. Toga was drooling at the sight, while Twice had his hands covering his face, although he had his fingers opened slightly to see.

"Deku, stop this at once!" A new, yet familiar voice shouted. Floating through the door, Kurogiri grabbed onto Deku's knife hand to stop the continuing insertion.

Uraraka and some of the others flinched at seeing him, all of them remembering how easily 13 was brought down and almost killed by the cloud of gas.

That made Deku snap out of it. His eyes turned back to their usual green, and he stared down at the bloodied area where his knife was implanted.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry Dabi." He apologized, before pulling the knife out, allowing Dabi to quickly press his hands onto the wound. "But you _really_ should start listening to me. Understand?"

"Y-Yeah, whatever."

"Kurogiri, take him to the infirmary and patch him up."

"Of course, sir. Come now Dabi, before you bleed out." Kurogiri escorted Dabi out, with Toga following close behind. Twice turned his attention back and forth Deku and the door several times, before doing the same as Toga. Deku shook his head and sighed, before wiping the blood onto his pants and closing it, before stuffing it back inside of his pocket.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's best not to anger me, otherwise someone will get hurt." He bowed yet again to the class.

"He just stabbed his own guy without hesitation…what do you think he'll do to us?" Sato asked the person to his right, which was Tokoyami.

"What it'll be, it won't be good. Such a mad bouquet of darkness."

"Rest assured, nothing bad will happen to you all. The worst will be mental scarring and losing any trust you've had in each other."

"So why are we here? Why are we your hostages?" Jiro questioned, causing him to flinch.

"Hostage is _such_ a strong word, just like prisoner. I like to think of you all as my…guests."

 **(2 things. First: I know blond is blond for guys and blonde for girls or whatever, but tbh, I don't care. I'll be using blond for all blonds. Second: if you're confused about which Twice personality is talking, pay attention to punctuation. This [!] means its Twice's cool dude, joke making personality. While his more 'mature' and intelligent personality.)**


	4. Hello Kacchan

"Yo, Uraraka! Is Bakubro okay?" Kirishima whisper-shouted from his position in the line.

"He seems fine, but he's muttering in his sleep!" Uraraka whisper-shouted back.

"Die…fucking…fucking kill you! Teddy bear." Bakugo repeated, followed by a loud snore.

Class 1A were currently alone at the moment. Deku had left a few minutes ago to change his clothes, something about wanting to be prepared 'incase more blood is shed', which _did not_ settle well with the students or help calm them down in this situation.

Here they were, at the mercy of the most powerful and dangerous villain in all of Japan. And possibly the most _unstable_ villain in all of Japan! The guy had stabbed his one of his own for god's sake!

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Mineta asked no one in particular.

"Maybe he'll brainwash us and turn us into his slaves?" Sero thought.

"No way, he'll probably demand a huge ransom for our return." Kaminari stated.

"Whatever it is, it won't be good. We can't do anything with these cuffs, which means we need to hope that Yaoyorozu or one of our teachers will notice something has gone wrong and will try to rescue us." Iida spoke his mind, trying to bestow the class with confidence that _someone_ would save them.

"What did you _do_?!" They heard Deku's shout from somewhere in the building. They stilled in their seats, especially since a door to their right was opened, allowing a new figure to walk through. Deku, who looked panicked and angered, followed behind him.

The guy wore a black gakuran school uniform, teal gloves, white shoes, two oxygen tanks on his back, and a large, green gas mask with red lenses covered his head.

Deku wore almost the same outfit, the only changes were that his tie was now black, and his dress shirt was a blood red.

Jiro couldn't breath at the sight, but only because of the figure being dragged on the floor behind the new guy.

"Momo!"

Momo was in a white kimono, which was covered in designs of red camellias. Her skin was pale and lifeless, the only indictor she was still alive was that her nostrils expanded every few seconds.

"I did as you said, and got my target." The newcomer stated, before lifting her up and into the chair right next to Jiro. "I'll be man enough and admit that I _might've_ used too much of my gas."

" _Might've_?! She looks _dead_ , Mustard!" Deku shouted in worry, while wringing his hands together. (Yes, apparently that's the villain's name). "Was anyone else in the mansion at the time?! I don't want innocents being involved!"

"Who cares? So 40 people _may_ have gotten poisoned as well. I'm sure the smoke detectors went off and helps on the way."

"That's the _point_ you fucking idiot! Questions are going to be asked, like where she is and _why_ her home is filled with pink gas! The heroes know your weapon of choice, so they'll connect the dots and trace it back to _us_!"

"Not my problem." Mustard replied without hesitation, before turning to walk away. "Just be happy I did as you asked. God I wish Shigaraki was still alive, he wasn't as half as annoying as you are."

Deku growled as his hand twitched, clearly angered at the guy and his rebellious attitude. A portal opened next to him, allowing the leader to stick his hand inside.

There was a _click_ , followed by a _bang_ , and followed by a scream of pain.

Mustard fell down to the ground and rolled into his back, holding his now bleeding, left foot.

The students turned their attention to Deku, who was holding a black pistol in his hand, its barrel smoking.

"People like you are _really_ starting to piss me off!" He shouted, while making his way closer to the mask wearing villain. "It isn't a free world while you work for me! It's a _Deku_ world! Where what Deku _says_ , you follow _to the T_!" Aiming down, he fired another two shots. One bullet was shot into his left kneecap, and the other into Mustards right hand.

The students flinched at the noises of bones being broken and screams of pain coming from the guy. Some closed their eyes and tried imagining something else, while others looked away.

The general consensus was, no one, not even a villain that had hurt their friend, deserved this.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Bullshit! You were all told from the very beginning that we, don't, involve, civilians!"

Three more shots were fired. One to the other kneecap, one to the other hand, and one to the chest.

They could hear the guy. He was sobbing now, clearly in pain and obviously not wanting to die, especially in some warehouse by the hands of his own boss.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I am too."

One final shot was fired, followed by the sound of plastic cracking, bones breaking, and finally, silence. The students started to open their eyes, and swallowed thickly at the sight.

Deku stood over Mustard, panting, gun wielding arm laying limply at his side, and his hair falling over to cover some of his face. The guns barrel was still smoking.

Mustard laid still on the ground below him, blood pooling around from the opened wounds, his helmet cracked and broken apart to reveal his face. A guy with light brown hair with a bloodied hole in the middle of his forehead. He looked young, and was more than likely younger than everyone currently in the room.

No longer was he the villain Mustard. Right now, it was the lifeless, bullet ridden corpse of a young kid that had went down the wrong path.

Some realized that this was the second lifeless corpse they had all seen together.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, but those who don't follow orders must be dealt with. He has been made an example of, for current and future members." Deku informed, while using his free hand to brush back his hair out of his face. He dropped the gun, and before it hit the floor, a black portal opened to swallow it up. Raising his right hand, a light brown substance began forming around Mustards body, before it too disappeared.

With a sigh, Deku turned back to stare at the students, with his attention immediately being drawn to Yaoyorozu. He began walking towards her, both of his hands glowing a light green.

Panic swept them all.

"You stay away from her asshole! If you hurt her I swear to god you'll regret!" Jiro shouted, thrashing around in her seat.

Rolling his eyes, Deku rested both of his hands on either side of Momo's head. Her head began glowing the same green color, and soon the rest of her body followed. The long, black locks that were her hair began to float into the sky as a powerful energy swept through her body.

After a few seconds the energy died down, and Deku stumbled back a few steps. He covered his mouth and began to cough violently.

Momo's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room in question. Her turned attention landed on Jiro, who was tearing up.

"Momo!"

"Kyoka? W-Where are we?" She asked, before turning to Deku. "And who's he?"

"I'm-"

"That's the villain Deku, Momo! We're his prisoners." Jiro was quick to answer, cutting him off.

"Again, prisoner is _such_ a strong word." He sighed, removing his arm from his mouth.

It was then that Uraraka noticed he was bleeding from the mouth. All signs pointed that he had healed Yaoyorozu with a healing Quirk.

But why?

"P-Prisoners?"

"Again, _such_ a strong word." He sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's see, 17 of you are awake. Should I explain why you're all here, or wait to be interrupted again?"

"R-Ribbit?"

"Of course!" He threw his hands into the air, all attention turning to Tsu.

"Tsu!" Uraraka exclaimed in glee.

"O-Ochako? W-Where are we?" She questioned, before noticing the green haired boy in front of her. The frog girls' cheeks began to pinken.

" _18_ , alright! Everyone _shut up_ so I can explain what's going on!" Deku shouted, waving his hands at them all before clearing his throat. "Okay, as most of you know, I'm the villain known as Deku."

"Ribbit?!"

"I officially became the leader of this group the day of the USJ incident, where its former leader, Tomaru Shigaraki, was killed in combat against the one and only All Might."

It happened after All Might defeated the Nomu. Shigaraki grew angry and charged for an attack, but one punch was all it took to turn the once feared villain into a corpse. It was the first ever corpse the students would ever see.

"Our ideologies were similar and different in some ways. He wanted to kill All Might and prove how fragile and flawed the perception of heroes in society truly is. I personally don't care for killing heroes, _but_ exposing the weak and corrupted ones is my endgame."

"You… _don't_ want to kill heroes?" Todoroki asked.

"Heavens no! When I was a kid I _loved_ heroes! I wanted to be one, but…fate has a funny way of fucking your plans up." Deku grumbled to himself. "Sadly my love for heroes has dwindled over the years, and it started when they failed to save my mother from a burning building a long time ago." He scowled at the memory.

"I remember it vividly, how her screams of pain echoed through the night. How I watched a number of heroes, _all_ of whom that could've done _something_ to help, stand outside talking with police with news crews. Out of the 10 heroes who showed up, only three had actually entered the building. My mother was the first causality that opened my eyes to the truth. Some people _shouldn't_ and aren't _meant_ to be heroes!" His eyes switched from the group to Bakugo, before going back. Something Uraraka had noticed.

"Okay…Sorry about your mom and all, but what does that have to do with us." Hagakure questioned.

"Why, you're going to help me of course!" He smiled, bright and wide. "Not voluntarily, obviously. You'll help me by just sitting there."

"How?"

" _19_ students from Japans most prestigious hero school going missing merely weeks after they were attacked by villains? Heroes trying to failing to locate and rescue them? The media are going to have field day with this!" He grinned. "Tell me, how do you think the public will feel about this? Knowing that the heroes, who sworn to protect you all, let you all fall from in-between their fingers?"

"So that's your plan? Make the public hate heroes over something they couldn't prevent?" Tsu asked.

"Exactly. And as a cherry on top, I'll be exposing someone in this very room for what they truly are. A _criminal_! How do you think the public will react once they find UA allowed a criminal, known by the police and heroes, to enter a _hero_ school?"

What?! One of them, a criminal? That's ludicrous! UA was a _hero_ school, they'd never allow a known criminal in! Besides, who was bad enough to be a criminal?

"What the? Oi, the fuck's going on here?!" A voice shouted, causing some to give sigh in relief. "No way, Deku?!"

"Hello Kacchan." Deku smiled.

* * *

 **(Spoiler for some, but explanation for all. Yes I know Mustards gas is Sleeping gas, not poisonous. But a number of students were injured from it in the anime and manga, so I'm just going to say over-exposure can poison someone.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kacchan!" Deku exclaimed with a large smile, while clapping his hands together rapidly, excitedly. "It's so nice to see that scowl of yours again! What's it been? A _year_ since we last saw each other?"

"Deku! The fuck is going on?! Why the _fuck_ am I tied up?! And where the fuck is that staples guy?! I'M GONNA KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!"

"Bakubro! You're finally awake!" Kirishima shouted with glee.

"Shitty Hair?! Oi, the fuck's going on, Deku?!"

"Bakugo, do you know him?" Uraraka asked.

"Round Face?! Yeah I know him. He's some fucking nerd that I've had the unfortunate fate of knowing my whole life!"

"Ah, how I missed your constant cursing and threats. Reminds of simpler times." Deku sniffed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "To cut to the chase, I'm a villain now! You might have heard of me on the news, the one and only, Deku! You know, the one that's defeated just about _every_ Pro Hero in Japan?" He spoke while moving closer to the blond.

"Haaa?! You're a fucking _villain_ now?!" Bakugo screeched, before smirking. "Makes fucking sense. You're nothing but a shitty, quirkless piece of shit nerd that never had the guts to become a-"

 _Slap!_

Many winced at the loud and violent slapping sound. Deku's hand was out stretched and Bakugo's head was turned to his left, a large, red hand print on his cheek.

He had backhanded Bakugo.

"You'll show me respect, you filthy _dog_! I'm not the same little, quirkless boy you once knew and bullied." Deku growled before taking a few steps back, finding it amusing how Bakugo was still trying to process what the fuck just happened. "I'm now the most dangerous villain in the world, and the strongest one to boot. Not even All Might himself can hope to defeat me."

"Y-You slapped me? You fucking _slapped_ _ **me**_?!" Bakugo shouted, before thrashing around in his chair. "I don't care who or what the fuck you are, when I get outta here you're fucking _dead_ , Deku!"

"Ah yes, death threats. You know you'll be a great hero if you threaten to kill everyone." Deku rolled his eyes. "I see you haven't changed one bit, whereas I've changed drastically." Raising his hand, red tendrils shot out from his fingertips and fly through the air.

They wrapped around the legs of Bakugo's chair, before pulling at them, causing it to fall backwards. Now on the ground, the tendrils pulled the blond towards Deku.

"Still the same brash, bull headed, loud, obnoxious, full of himself little boy that I grew up with. The same one that got endless praise for having good luck in getting a powerful Quirk, the same one that could do no wrong, no matter what he did." The tendrils brought Bakugo right to him, and Deku turned the boy sideways so all could see him.

Removing the tendrils from the chair, they wrapped around Bakugo's legs and held them together, allowing Deku to sit down on them. Before the blond could say anything, the bottom of Deku's shoe was forced into his face.

"You have a quirk?!"

"Several. Now-" Another portal opened next to him, allowing Deku to reach his hand in and pull out a gun. "Lick the bottom of my shoe."

Um, what?

"What the fuck?! Fuck you ya fucking creep! I ain't doing that shit!"

"Ah, even when staring death in the face, you're resistant to commands. Brave, yet foolish." Deku pressed the guns barrel to Bakugo's forehead. "Lick it!"

"Fuck you!"

With a scowl, Deku quickly flicked the gun up towards the wall, fired, before aiming back down right to Bakugo's left eye. The blond could see the smoke exiting through the barrel.

"The barrels hot, Kacchan! I wonder what'll happen when I jam it into your _fucking eye_! Now be a good dog and _lick_ my fucking shoe!" Deku exclaimed while rubbing the shoe in Bakugo's face.

Deku flicked his wrist up two more times, firing the second shot a few feet away from Bakugo's head, and the third, merely inches. The class watched on in horror and confusion.

"What the hell's going on?" Kaminari asked.

"An old, lovers quarrel perhaps?" Aoyama suggested.

"I'd rather fucking die than be with him, and fuck anyone who thinks about that!" Deku shouted to the group. "Last chance asshole! Lick it, or be prepared to say hi to my mother!"

With how close the gun was, Bakugo could feel the heat emitting from its barrel. He glared up at his old punching bag, hating that smug little smile and beady little eyes. The bastard had him.

"I fucking hate you." He growled, before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. The organ made contact for a split second, before retreating back inside, allowing his mouth to close tightly.

Deku started to chuckle, which grew into a full-blown laugh as he removed his foot from Bakugo's face.

"Hahahaha! T-The great Katsuki Bakugo, _listening_ to what I say?! Y-Your pride must be _hurting_ right now!" He cried out, kicking his feet wildly in the air as he held onto his hurting gut.

"I'm both intrigued and very confused." Ashido whispered.

"O-Oh yeah! I stepped in dog shit on purpose earlier. Enjoy the taste jackass!"

Several students let out noises of disgust while Bakugo turned his head and started to spit, all the while Deku chuckled to himself. Sticking his hand out, a portal opened and a literal silver platter and cloche (fancy term for lid) fell into his hand. Momo recognized it well, due to her butlers using it often to bring her a meal.

"S-Sorry Kacchan! H-Here, let me make it up to you with this dish." He snickered, before lowering the platter and extending the tendrils, allowing him to open it with that hand. "Allow me you introduce my dish. I call it 'scélérat langue à la mode'!"

The resident 'French' student started to turn green at that, for he knew what Deku had said. And he was _not_ looking forward to the reveal.

"That's the French version, it translates to-" Taking the lid off, the students flinched and tried not to throw up at the sight. Even Bakugo looked sick. "Villain tongue with ice cream!" He cackled in delight.

It was true. A pink, _human_ tongue sat neatly on the platter, with a single scoop of vanilla ice cream right next to it. It was a horrid sight, and many had to wonder, _whose_ tongue was it?!"

"Y-You killed someone?! The fuck is wrong with you nerd?!"

"Oh I've killed many people in my lifetime, Kacchan." Deku stated. "You see, a powerful villain came and swooped me away from my old life. He gave me a home, he gave me Quirks, and best of all, he gave me a way to get _revenge_ on those who've wronged me and those who've let me down." He smiled, which turned into a frown.

"He was the most powerful villain to ever live, with an odd yet amazing Quirk! He could steal the Quirks of others and give them to himself, or those he deemed fit. He was known as All For One, a villain so deadly and strong, he almost killed All Might a long time ago."

That made the students grow wary, and scared beyond belief. A villain as powerful as All Might himself? One that had almost _killed_ the symbol of peace, the one that they all looked up to? That couldn't be! He…He was _All Might_ for god's sake! No one had ever defeated him, let alone almost _kill_ him.

"Before me, he picked up another boy a long time ago. He was the old leader of this group, known as Tomaru Shigaraki. All For One had seen us as his sons, and when news came out that Shigaraki was killed, he didn't take it lightly. He grew _furious_ that his successor was killed by the very man he swore to destroy, so he came up with a plan. All For One wanted to start killing everyone besides villains, including kids of all ages, innocent civilians, and heroes. He said this would be revenge for killing his heir, and a way to show that heroes weren't all they were cracked up to be." He frowned, his tone became somber and sad, almost as if he was betrayed by this man.

That had disgusted them all. Yes he was a villain, but to involve and kill people that had _nothing_ to do with what happened? And _children_ no less! Whoever this All For One was, he was no man, he was a beast.

"I-I couldn't let him do that! I was mad as well with Shigaraki's death, but I didn't want civilians involved. Quirk or quirkless, no civilian should be put in harms away. All For One didn't like it when I told him I wouldn't help him." He placed the lid onto the ground, and used his free hand to cover his face.

In a way, some of them started feeling sympathy for the boy. He had been dealt a bad hand by fate his entire life from what they could tell. He wasn't like other villains, he didn't want to hurt civilians, or heroes for that matter. He just wanted to help clean up the world and make sure fake heroes didn't work as heroes.

Of course, they were still pissed over being kidnapped.

"Yeah, yeah, boo-fucking-hoo and whatever. Whose fucking tongue is that?!" Bakugo shouted.

A smirk formed under his hand, and Deku began to chuckle. It grew and grew, louder, longer, until it was a full blown, psychopathic laugh.

"I-It's his tongue of course! I killed the bastard before he could do anything, and stole all of his powers! Y-You should've seen him laying on the ground, bleeding out! 'I can't believe you've done this' and 'I thought of you as a son' and blah, blah, blah! Hahaha! Newsflash buddy, but my dads been dead for years now!"

"U-Uncle Hisashi?"

"Dead as any chance I have of finding love. Now! Be a good little dog, and EAT MY DEAD MASTERS TONGUE!"

Stepping onto Bakugo's stomach with great force, he slammed the tray into the blonds face as soon as he gasped in pain. With a mad and loud laugh, Deku began rubbing the tray into his face, smearing it with ice cream and blood from the tongue.

The students grew nauseous at the sadistic grin that had formed, and at how much Deku was _enjoying_ doing this to Bakugo. They had pieced together Bakugo used to bully him, but how bad was the bullying to warrant _this_ kind of treatment and abuse?

Eventually Bakugo used his head to knock the tray away, revealing his white and red covered face. The tongue bounced a few feet away. He narrowed his eyes and growled loudly, his whole body shaking in rage.

"I'm going to _snap_ your fucking neck, Deku! Then I'm going to cut your body up, set it on fucking _fire_ and dance around it you piece of fucking shit!"

"Ooo, creative! _I'm_ going to chop your head off and let Twice use it as a sex toy! Then _I'm_ going to cut _your_ body up and send it to Auntie and Uncle Bakugo! Or, or, _or_ , I'll skin you alive and wear your skin like a new suit! The possibilities are endless!" He laughed, standing up and retracting the tendrils.

"Master, it's 10 o'clock. It's time for your medication." Kurogiri stated from the doorway to the left of the room.

"Thank you Kurogiri. Well, I guess I should bid you all a goodnight. Tomorrow my plan gets put into motion, and I thank you all again for helping. Call for Kurogiri if you need anything, and I'll try to keep Toga from dissecting you all." He smiled and bowed, before turning to the mist. "Clean the dog up when you can. His regular face alone disgusts me, the ice cream just makes it worse."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

 **(I know this was a strange way to end the chapter, but it was better than the alternative. The alternative I want to save for another chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Something was gnawing at Aizawa ever since he had arrived to the classroom. It felt like something was off, that something was missing from his life. Everything was quiet, too quiet. And the constant screams of 'manly this' and 'I'll kill you' were no longer there. But why?

…Oh yeah.

NO ONE WAS HERE!

From the explosive blond, to the perverted grape, to the loud pink, to the fast robot, _no one_ had shown up! He felt unease once he first stepped foot into the classroom, and Iida _wasn't_ at his desk sitting in the dark! The class rep often sat in the dark, finding it inappropriate to turn on the lights without Aizawa's permission.

And yet, he wasn't there. Nor was Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Todoroki, or any of the other more…'responsible' students. Kaminari and Ashido he could understand since there was supposed to be a test today, but all _19_?! No, something was up, and it very, _very_ wrong.

The door to the room opened, and what he hoped to be his students finally showing up after purposely keeping him in suspense (something they'd _all_ be punished for), wasn't his students. Instead he got a different loud blond and a different responsible person with black hair.

All Might (in his weakened form) and detective Naomasa Tsukauchi stood in the doorway, each looking somber, and for All Might, a bit angered.

"Eraserhead, you need to come with us. There's…been an incident. We believe the kids are in trouble." All Might stated.

 **(Planning room)**

The current occupants of the planning room were Aizawa, All Might, Nezu, Naomasa, 13, Present Mic, Snipe, Midnight, Power Loader, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm. Most of the teachers were murmuring amongst themselves, excluding All Might, Nezu, Aizawa, and Naomasa. A projector was set up, and facing the left wall of the room.

The room immediately quieted once Naomasa cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for your attention. Now as you all can tell, not a single one of the 19 Class A students came to school today."

Well, yeah, obviously. They _were_ their teachers after all.

"Some of you may have also thought of this as some huge coincidence, or some class wide prank. I'm sorry to say that it's neither, it's much, _much_ worse."

The teachers who didn't know what had happened immediately sat up after that, focusing all of their attention on the detective and what he had to say.

"All Might called me a while ago and requested I look into it, saying he had a gut feeling something was wrong." Taking out a small remote he motioned for the lights to be turned off, which Power Loader did as requested. Turning on the projector, an image displayed on the wall. "I had learned from one of the parents that their daughter and a friend went to the Kiyashi Ward shopping mall yesterday. This was an image I found while reviewing the security tapes."

While a tad fuzzy, the group could tell they were looking at Uraraka and Tsu, who were being escorted out of the building via a blond girl.

"The girls clothing matches a known killer that we've been tracking. It seems she's taken these two girls' hostage for some reason."

Clicking another button, it showed the inside of Endeavors home. It was completely trashed, with burn marks and ice littering most of the walls. Some walls even appeared to had something, or someone, thrown through them.

"This is the home of Endeavor, where he reported this is the last time he had seen his son, Shoto Todoroki. After leaving home to go patrolling, he came back hours later to find his home a complete mess, his daughter unconscious, and his son missing."

Another click, and a brown wall with purple balls stuck to it was shown.

"We were able to track Minoru Mineta using his phones GPS. We went to the area and found his phone thrown into a dumpster. While we did find some…questionable photographs on it, we also found a video that's tells us what happened." Naomasa took out a recorded from his pocket and began to play it.

" _-ant them?"_ A voice asked. After the question quick running could be heard, before a loud cracking sound. _"Out cold! I think I hit him too hard. There's no such thing as 'too hard'!"_

"Now all of these are troubling, but All Might and I believe these kidnappings are all connected to one person, or specifically, one team. The evidence to support this we received via the kidnappings of Momo Yaoyorozu, Katsuki Bakugo, and Mashirao Ojiro."

"I interviewed the parents of Katsuki and got their side of this story. The father was out getting his wife flowers, but when he returned to his car, he wasn't alone. He described a man with white and purple skin, with blue eyes, black hair, and staples running across his body sitting in his backseat. The man called himself 'Dabi' and forced the husband to drive of two of them to the Bakugo residence. Once there, Dabi threatened to kill the father unless Katsuki put on some kind of mask, which ended up knocking him out. After that the father was knocked out, and after a while the mother returned home to find her husband unconscious and son missing."

"Based on Dabi's description, and the fact the husband stated he could produce blue flames, we believe this person to be the same one to kill the Sand Hero, Snatch."

Present Mic frowned at the memory of discovering Snatch had been killed. The two were friends and often met up on Saturday nights to play poker with a number of other heroes.

Naomasa clicked the button again, this time showing a large mansion. Everyone could see through the windows that the house was filled with pink gas.

"This is the residence of Momo Yaoyorozu. Sometime yesterday afternoon multiple smoke detectors went off, prompting fire fighters, heroes, and paramedics to arrive on scene. 40 of the staff were unconscious and poisoned as the result, and Yaoyorozu was nowhere to be found. We were to analyze the smoke and discovered that it puts people to sleep, although over exposure can lead to poisoning. I'm certain the gas here is used by a villain known as Mustard, who's mainly known for small time crimes like robbery. I believe Mustard was hired by someone to kidnap Yaoyorozu, the same person whose had the other students kidnapped."

"How can you be so sure that it's one person having our students kidnapped?" Cementoss questioned.

"Because _this_ particular villain was present at _every_ kidnapping." Naomasa clicked the button once again.

The image now revealed a torn up and destroyed interior of a dojo. An old man was slumped against the wall, and Ojiro was being carried over the shoulder by a guy in black and white spandex. But that wasn't the villain Naomasa was referring to.

No, the spandex guy was walking towards a black mist with yellow eyes. The same villain that had almost killed 13 at the USJ.

"The mist villain was present at this dojo, the Kiyashi Ward shopping mall, the Yaoyorozu mansion, and spotted by the neighbors around the Bakugo residence. And as many of you recall, was present at the attack of the USJ."

"We've concluded that the same group of villains that attacked the USJ, are the same ones kidnapping our students." All Might informed. "And we me…doing what I accidentally did, it means that this group may be under new management."

"But why the kids? Are they gonna try to get a ransom for them? Maybe even request their villain buddies be set free from jail in exchange for the kids?" Snipe asked.

"While their motive is unknown, I believe it's to make UA look bad and have the people question our abilities of preparing these students for the future." Nezu stated his thoughts. "We're working hard on keeping this a secret, but secrets won't last forever. I would like all of us to go out looking for the students, I'll even contact a few other Pros and ask for their assistance."

"I also have the police department following any led they come across, and are looking through every second of video footage taken from around the city."

"This is a big city. Where should we even start looking?" Midnight questioned.

"The wharfs." Aizawa informed, surprising everyone since this was the first time he spoke up. "19 students are missing, meaning these villains would need a large place to keep them all locked up. There's plenty of abandoned warehouses at the wharfs, so it's a good assumption they'd be hiding in one of them."

"Sounds reasonable enough. When someone finds something, contact the others and we'll plan an assault."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but that smoke guys soup is pretty good." Kaminari stated, causing most of the class to glare at him in annoyance.

If they had to guess, it was probably somewhere around 12 in the afternoon. This was often when lunch was served, and Kurogiri was determined to make them eat since they had missed 'the most important meal of the day' since he took time to clean them (mainly Bakugo) up, and spray the room with air freshener to mask the scent of blood.

After all, a fed hostage/prisoner/guest/whatever was a happy hostage/prisoner/guest/whatever apparently. And while most agreed the soup he served _was_ indeed good, even Momo thought it rivaled the soup her _personal_ and _professional_ chefs gave her, most of them weren't dumb enough to admit it out loud.

 _Most_ of them.

"Pikachu I swear to fucking _god_ , if you switch sides and betray us over fucking soup I _will_ fucking kill you!"

"W-Who said anything about betraying?! I'm just giving credit where credit is due, that guy may be an evil scum bag, but he makes some bomb-ass soup!"

"Did you forget he almost killed 13?" Uraraka asked from where she sat.

"And how he tried killing All Might?"

"And us?"

"Okay I get it! Geez, a man can't compliment another man on his soup without getting attacked nowadays."

Before anyone could continue yelling at the blond, or before a certain blond could yell another death threat, the door to their left opened. In walked a scowling Deku, who wore a similar outfit from the day before, but this one had a black dress shirt instead of a red of white one.

He looked fairly pissed as he scanned the large row of students, before his eyes landed on Bakugo. With a snarl, he walked further into the room and towards the blond, the sound of his dress shoes clicking against the ground overpowering the sounds of their thumping hearts.

Eventually he stopped in front of the blond, who growled at him.

"The fuck do you want nerd?! What, gonna try to make me eat the shithead's eyes next?!"

With his own growl, Deku grabbed Bakugo by the cheeks and forced their eyes to meet. But what happened next shocked them all.

Deku leaned down to kiss the blond, right on the lips.

Bakugo shouted in surprise and started thrashing in his seat, rocking his head left and right to get out of the kiss but alas, Deku's grip was too tight. What made it worse was when he felt a certain appendage slip its way into his mouth.

The students watched his absolute horror and confusion, all of them were thinking 'the fuck was going on?!'. It was made clear the two hated each other, so why the hell was Deku kissing Bakugo?!

With a roar of rage, Bakugo bit down harshly on Deku's tongue, causing the greenette to discontinue the kiss and jump back. Bakugo began to spit around widely, licking his shirt in hopes of getting the taste of Deku out of his mouth.

Deku, instead of being in pain, looked like he actually _enjoyed it_! He was smiling, with blood spilling out of the corner of his mouth, presumably from when Bakugo bit his tongue.

Once again, _what the fuck?!_

"Toga!" Kurogiri shouted from the next room, before he barged into the room they sat in. "It's bad enough you write fan fiction of the two, _don't_ try to make it live action!"

A feminine giggle left Deku, before his (her?) skin started turning beige and bubbly, before falling off in large quantities. The students were shocked to find that under all the unknown substance, that it was indeed, the crazy blond girl from yesterday.

Bakugo was relieved that it wasn't the real Deku that kissed him, but was still beyond horrified and pissed knowing it was _this_ psychotic bitch.

"C'mon Kurogiri, I was just havin' a little fun! Besides, I wanted to know what he tasted like!" She giggled.

"You had your 'fun' last night, now leave the children alone!"

"What kinda fun?" Mineta questioned, causing everyone, even Kurogiri, to glare at him. Toga giggled again while her whole face turned red.

"Master ruined my insides with his yummy cock of course! It hurt _sooooo_ good!" She cooed, while drooling, blushing, and rubbing her legs together to 'please the beast'.

Some students blushed at that, and others shuddered in disgust at the _extremely_ gross way she described her 'fun'. One student was disappointed in the two being together, or at least, thinking they were together.

"Don't let her fool you, the young master only did so to keep her from killing him in his sleep, and to keep her from killing any of you in your sleep. I'd consider thanking him for 'taking a bullet' as you kids say nowadays."

"Say thanks for having sex with a crazy hottie? Sure, let me add that to the 'stuff I'd rather die than do' list." Mineta rolled his eyes.

"I can arrange that!"

"Toga!"

A sudden explosion rocked the building, which was followed by the screams of Twice and Dabi. The two ran through the doorway, with Dabi first and running straight towards the mist.

"Kurogiri! You gotta teleport me away from here!"

"Running's for pussies dude! And besides, teleport me away instead."

"Oi, Staples! Come over here so I can kick your ass!"

"Everyone of you is the bane of my existence." Kurogiri sighed. "Dabi, Twice, what happened?"

"The boss' going nuts! Muttering something about whispers and shit! He just about blew me and Twice up!"

"Did he take his medication?! Cause if not, that's highly irresponsible of him." Twice stated.

"Of course he took his medication! I placed the appropriate number of pills on his nightstand, like I do every night before he goes to sleep."

"You moron! Did you forget he wasn't alone last night?!" Dabi brought up. Kurogiri was about to retort, when he remembered that Deku _wasn't_ alone last night. Not only that, but the only member of the team that _liked_ his broken side was with him!

The villains turned and glared at the smiling blond, who giggled since she had been caught.

"Ya got me! I switched his medication out for candy before we went to sleep!"

"What?!"

Another explosion rocked the building, causing the ground beneath their feet to shake and crack. The familiar scent of smoke filled and whiffed through the air. Dabi and Twice stood back to back to protect each other from any incoming threat, and Toga just giggled to herself in delight.

"K-Kurogiri?" Deku's voice entered the room from the left side, causing everyone to snap their attention to the villain.

He was leaning against the doorway, one bloodied hand clutching his vest and the other clutching his green locks. Tears were rolling down his cheek, and mixed with the blood that was scattered across his face. His forehead was littered with fingerprints of blood, his right cheek had a palm sized pool of blood on it as well.

A silence overfell the room, with the students noticing Dabi and Twice taking a few steps back. Their hands were twitching as if they were in the wild west, readying their counterattacks to anything Deku might pull. Dabi looked antsy but kept a brave face, meanwhile it was hard to determine Twice's emotions with that mask on.

Toga was grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

"T-The voices a-are back! W-Why are they b-back?" He whimpered, his whole form shaking uncontrollably.

"Master, calm down, okay? I need you to _calm_ , _down_." Kurogiri said soothingly, inching his way towards the boy.

As he made his way towards the greenette, Deku in-turn began walking towards Kurogiri. The mist raised a hand up and reached for the boy.

"The sun's getting real low." Kurogiri whispered when Deku got close enough, his hand still raised high.

Everyone watched with baited breathes as Deku returned the gesture, raising his right hand high enough to reach Kurogiri's. The mist then turned his hand upside down, palm aimed toward the ceiling. Deku followed and not only turned his hand upside down, but placed it in Kurogiri's.

' _Close, so close.'_ Kurogiri held his breath as he removed his hand, leaving Deku's floating. He reached over and towards Deku's forearm.

"K-Kacchan?" Deku asked, his eyes as wide as plates, holding an unmistakable emotion as he stared down the blond

Anger.

"Master, the sun's getting real low! It's getting low!" Kurogiri exclaimed, hurrying to touch his forearm.

With a growl Deku shoved the butler away and placed a hand on his metal plating. A gust of wind enveloped the two before Kurogiri was sent flying through the air and smashing through a cement wall, leaving the others to gasp in shock.

"Kacchan!" Deku shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes turning red as black tendrils formed at his fingertips. The tendrils traveled through the air, towards the blond, and wrapped around the legs of his chair. With a yank the chair and Bakugo were raised into the air, before being slammed into the ground. Deku began swinging and slamming the blond into the ground (imagine Hulk and Loki from the first Avengers movie).

The students watched and winced as metal and skull alike were bashed into the floor, along with a string of cusses Bakugo let out.

"You egotistical, self-centered, vain, conceited, pathetic excuse of a hero in training!" With a final slam into the ground, Deku pulled Bakugo towards him. "You _ruined_ my _life_!"

"You ruined your own dipshit!" Bakugo growled. "You shouldn't of became a villain, you should've stayed a quirkless loser!"

A gasp escaped him as something sharp penetrated his stomach. Looking down, he realized one of the tendrils had stabbed its way into his gut.

Deku then began to kick the blond in his side, and stomp onto his chest. The blunt end of his shoe dug into Bakugo's side, a both painful and uncomfortable experience, but the teen didn't scream or yell in pain. He wouldn't give his old friend the satisfaction. He did however let out small grunts.

"I-" kick. "fucking-" kick. "hate-" kick. "you!" Deku screamed, before stomping down on Bakugo's chest, resulting in another cracking sound. This was actually did result in a scream coming from the victim. "I smell I broken rib! Did it hurt Kacchan? Huh? Did it?! How does pain feel you miserable dog?!"

Deku began stomping in different places, resulting in more cracking and more screams of pain, a manic grin never leaving the greenette's face as he listened to the music that was Bakugo's screams of pain.

"Stop."

 _Stomp, crack, stomp,_ _ **crack**_

"Stop it!"

 _ **Stomp, crack, stomp, crack**_

"Please just stop it!" Uraraka cried out, tears streaming down her, unable to take the sounds or scene before her anymore. Yes Bakugo was a dick, yes she didn't like, and yes they weren't friends in the _slightest_ , but he was still her classmate! He was still _human_ , no one deserved this!

This got Deku's attention, as he stopped mid-stomp and stared at the brunette, his eyes switching from red to green, and back to red. He stepped over the blond and walked over to Uraraka, his face void of emotion.

He didn't even notice the loudest scream Bakugo had ever let out since arriving. The reason? The tendril that had been plunged into his stomach was pulled out, and on the end, an orange glowing orb of energy.

When Deku was close enough, he gently grabbed onto Uraraka's cheeks and made her look up, making her stare into his eyes. Tears were still falling and traveling down her cheeks, mixing with the blood that was on his fingertips. Unintentionally, he was leaving some prints of blood onto her skin.

"I'm…sorry." He whispered to her, before his eyes turned back to green, and his cheeks puffed out. Turning around, he threw up on the ground, green and red staining the floor. Swaying from side to side, he fell down a few inches away from the vomit and blood, the tendrils finally having retracted and the orb clutched in his hand.

Kurogiri finally dug himself out of the debris, and limped over to Deku. He stared down at the unconscious body and sighed, before picking him up and cradling him in his arms.

"Dabi, grab Bakugo and follow me." He ordered the scarred boy, and turned to the class. "Don't worry, I'll patch your friend up as soon as possible. Twice, bring Toga with you as well."

Dab itched before grabbing onto Bakugo's chair, and Twice pulled out his measuring tape and wrapped Toga's hands together, ignoring her giggling and blushing. They followed Kurogiri through the doors, leaving the students alone yet again.

* * *

 **(Get meme'd kiddos, fuck Deku X Bakugo and especially Bakugo X Uraraka. Also, want me to list what exactly Deku suffers from?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A couple things to say before I start writing this chapter.**

 **1: I don't know why I asked if you all wanted me to list off Deku's problems, I just now remembered I was gonna have Kurogiri tell the students what he suffers from for like, weeks now. So yeah, completely pointless question.**

 **2: Yes, there will be pairings in this fic. 2 to be exact, would be 3 but ya know, shit happens and hearts are broken.**

 **3: emiya-excalibur you were close, and got 2 of the 3.**

 **4: I love Marvel and am thankful someone caught and mentioned the reference in chapter 7.**

 **5: why did NO ONE mention the orange orb?)**

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry this had to happen. Toga is being punished accordingly for her actions towards both Master and Bakugo." Kurogiri informed, finishing up cleaning Uraraka's cheeks of the blood.

"Ribbit, why did Deku freak out like that anyway? What medication were you guys talking about?" Tsu asked, causing the butler to sigh.

"Master Deku suffers from a number of mental problems. He suffers from schizophrenia, PTSD, and intermittent explosive disorder."

"PTSD? Isn't that like, a thing pro heroes get?" Kaminari questioned.

"Yes, but pros aren't the only people that can suffer from PTSD. Anyone who suffers from something like a traumatic event or abuse can suffer from it. Along with losing his mother, Deku was forced into intense and brutal training once taken in by One For All. He was put through constant pain, which helped trigger these problems."

"Constant pain?" Toru asked.

"Indeed. All For One wanted to toughen Deku up due to wanting to use him as a weapon once old enough. But with Master gaining all of these problems, All For One scrapped the original plan and decided to train him as his future heir."

So Deku had these problems, because the guy who 'saved him' wanted to use him as a weapon of destruction? That…that's just awful! Imagine losing your mother, being 'saved' by some guy in a mask, only to be tortured by said guy in order to become a weapon! The more and more the students stayed here, the more and more it was getting hard to _not_ show sympathy for the kid.

"While I agree all of this is troubling and sad, and I do indeed feel sorry for this 'Deku', I still cannot condone the actions that have taken place here, especially the abuse Bakugo has taken. Even if he did bully Deku in the past, which I'm strongly against, it doesn't mean Deku can attack Bakugo like he has." Iida tossed in his two cents.

"Interesting. Do you all agree with this statement? Has the bullying Bakugo committed against my Master not warrant a little…roughing up?" Kurogiri questioned, finishing up cleaning Uraraka and staring at the whole class.

Many of the class shook their heads, agreeing with Iida that no, bullying shouldn't get your chest stepped on or someone trying to force feed you a human tongue.

Others disagreed with Iida, and a few couldn't decide. Some had seen what bullying could do to someone, some had lost friends to bullying, or knew of people who lost loved ones due to bullying.

And Bakugo must've been _quite_ the bully to cause Deku to act like this, you don't just go psycho like that because someone knocked your lunch tray out of your hands or put a 'kick me' sing onto your back.

"I can see the general consensus is no, the bullying doesn't warrant the pain young master has put Bakugo through. We shall see if that changes when the past is revealed." Kurogiri did a small bow. "I shall be back with master Deku and our…special guest in a few minutes. Please, get comfortable until we return." With that the smoke butler exited the room, leaving them alone once again.

"The past revealed? Special guest? What the hell is going on here?" Kirishima questioned.

"If I remember correctly, Deku said something about exposing secrets. Perhaps that's why we're here: to see what happened between him and Bakugo." Tokoyami suggested.

"I hope it's nothing too bad, I already don't like Bakugo. It'd suck to see _more_ awful stuff that he's done." Toru stated.

"C'mon guys! This is Bakubro we're talking about! I'm sure he hasn't done anything so bad that we'd all hate him. Mineta definitely, but not Bakubro!"

"Hey!"

 **(UA)**

"Hours ago we received reports about explosions coming from the wharfs. There may be a chance that this is connected with the kidnapping of Class 1A." Naomasa informed the group of heroes/teachers. "I've contacted the pro hero Chameleon and sent him over to investigate. If the kids truly are in the area, we need to form a plan of attack."

"And if the kids aren't in the area?" Cementoss asked.

"Then we keep looking." Aizawa stated.

"Correct. Sadly we haven't had any visual contact with the previously mentioned villains, so this explosion is our best and only lead."

"No offense or anything dude, but this isn't exactly a lead."

"It's a hunch, and a fairly bad one at that. But if there's eve a sliver of a chance we can get the kids back, we gotta take it. Especially with the media breathing down our necks, they're saying we aren't fit to be teachers, that we _let_ this happen." Midnight growled. "What's the plan of action?"

"We can't let these villains retaliate, we need to get in there fast and hit them hard." Naomasa informed. "I've requested Edgeshot and Kamui Woods to help with the attack, and plan on having you with them All Might."

"Of course, anything for the children."

"I've also contacted Endeavor, Gang Orca, Best Jeanist, and Mt. Lady, they'll be nearby in case things get too hectic or the villains attempt an escape."

"Endeavor? Dude's such not a cool cat."

"I know, but he's the second ranked pro for a reason. Eraserhead, Present Mic, Cementoss, you're welcome to join if you wish."

"Hell yeah I'm gonna join! They took my kids man! My little babies!"

"Tone it down on the emotions Mic. I'll be there too." Eraser informed.

"As will I."

"Excellent. After Chameleon calls in and tells us what we want to know, we'll move in."

* * *

 **(I'm gonna cut it off here so there's not too much going on. Sorry for the late update, college tends to eat up a bit of my time. That and I didn't have my laptop for like a week so it could get fixed. FYI, it didn't. So fml.)**


	9. Chapter 9

The air felt tense and stiff once Deku walked back into the room, a growling Bakugo (still strapped in his chair with a ball gag in his mouth) was dragged via chair behind Kurogiri. Deku went to walk back to stand in front of the class while Kurogiri brought Bakugo back to his original spot.

Deku looked better than before, his skin less pale and his entire body clean of blood and vomit. He wore a new outfit: Black dress shoes, pants, vest, shirt, and a blood red tie.

Bakugo looked…a tad better. His left eye was purple via black eye, and he had a few scratches across his face, mainly on his cheeks.

"I…would like to apologize for the events that took place earlier. It wasn't my intention to attack Kacchan or go crazy like I did. For that, I'm sorry." He bowed in front of the group, before standing back up. "Toga is being punished as we speak. As much as I am angry with her, I won't be killing her for personal reasons. No, we aren't together romantically." He pointed out, his eyes lingering on Tsu a second longer than anyone else.

"Please refrain from talking for now. The next time you are injured, I won't be helping you." Kurogiri informed, taking the ball gag out of Bakugo's mouth.

"Fuck you." He growled silently.

"Now, you've been here long enough. It's time to finally show you all that why you're here." Deku stated, before snapping his fingers.

The lights in the room began to flicker on and off rapidly, drawing the attention of the students. Only when it stopped did a new voice begin to speak.

"My, my, my, quite the audience you have here! I've always preferred a captive one." Some of the students jumped in surprise and turned their attention back to Deku, and the new guy standing beside of him.

A tall man (assumed by the voice) towered over Deku, standing at an even six foot. He wore a dark orange shirt, the collar left upturned and a green striped bolo necktie with an oval-shaped azure brooch hanging around his neck, a black waistcoat and black dress pants. He had knee-high white boots with wedged heels and black toe-caps, plain dark red gloves and a tall brown top hat, a red ribbon tied around it and a pale feather sticking out on the left side. He also had a dark yellow, double-breasted overcoat with buttoned shoulder tabs and a high collar, which reaches below his knees, and a silver walking stick with a gold handle. And finally, a white mask with black lines over his face.

"Everyone, meet Mr. Compress. The reason why I'm allowed to do what I'm about to do without needing any pointless deaths." Deku stated, before turning his head to look at Mr. Compress. "There were no pointless deaths on your mission, correct?"

"A few of the agents may have bad headaches once they awaken, but no, I didn't have to eliminate anyone." He informed, while taking a blue orb out of his pocket. "When will these governments learn that witness protection never works?"

"Once they learn about the moles." Deku answered. "Now, bring our guest out. Then we can begin."

Compress nodded and snapped his fingers, causing the blue orb to glow. It started to expand and widen, becoming longer as it took shape. A _human_ shape. A petite figure, to be more precise.

The moment the figure touched the ground, the blue light disappeared and revealed an African American woman. Her skin was light brown, her hair long and dark brown, she had orange eyes, and had glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

She was wearing a mint green skirt, cherry red camisole top, and black court shoes.

She looked freaked the _fuck out_. It especially didn't help with Compress' hand wrapped around her throat.

"Wha-Whe-Where am I?! What's going on?!"

"Relax Miss Foster, just do as the boss says and everything will be fine." Compress informed.

"B-Boss?!"

"That would be me, Miss Foster. Or can I call you Cynthia? I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable." Deku stated.

"Kinda late for that." Kaminari whispered.

"Y-You? A-Are you the boss here?"

"I am. You probably know me as Deku. I would like to apologize for having you kidnapped, but you were quite hard to get in contact with once the government knew we were looking for you." He grumbled the last part bitterly.

"W-Why were you looking for me? Please don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you want!"

"Miss Foster please, I'm not going to have you killed. I need you and your Quirk after all." He chuckled. "Miss Foster, would you please tell everyone your profession and Quirk?" Deku asked, while motioning to the students. The poor womans eyes were so wide, you'd think they were going to fall out of her head.

"O-Of course. I-I'm a therapist, a-and my Quirk is c-called Remembrance."

"And what does your Quirk do, Miss Foster? How does it work?"

"I-I can produce the memories of people I touch through my eyes, like a projector. It can be a specific, requested memory or simply a random one."

"And _this_ is why you're all here. To expose the truth of who Kacchan really is, and what he has done." Deku exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "Today, you're going to see what drove me down this path of blood and villainy."

"…It's kind of unmanly to push the blame onto someone else." Kirishima stated.

"Thank you Shitty Hair!"

Deku scowled at the intrusion, not liking when he was cut off, especially when the comment used to cut him off was rude. But he played it cool, before giving Kirishima a wide smile.

"Kirishima, I thought you of all people would be on my side on this matter." Deku said, causing the redheads eyes to widen, while everyone else turned their attention to him. "I mean, we do have something in common. We both _hate_ , _hate_ , _**hate**_ bullies. How can you stand by, or in this case, sit by and defend one?"

"Bakubro's not a bully! Sure he's rough around the edges…like, _really_ rough. Like, rougher than sandpaper with pieces of sharp glass pushed into it on a bumpy road-

"Shitty Hair!"

"- _but_ he's like, my _best_ friend! So I'm obviously going to pick his side over the side of some villain…no offense please don't electrocute me."

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Deku turned to his captive with a glare. "Miss Foster, go up to the angry blond child and touch him. Kurogiri, shut off the lights." A wide, toothy grin stretched across his face. "It's show time!"


	10. Rescued At Last

Cynthia flinched as Bakugo began to growl when she got too close. Sadly she was nowhere to negotiate when surrounded by three villains, so she did as ordered and placed one hand on the top of his head while standing behind him.

"Play the memory from when we were six. The one on the playground."

Nodding, her hand began glowing a dull blue, and soon after her eyes turned a pale white. Two beams of light shot from her eyes and into the air in front of everyone, before a white rectangle was formed.

 _The scene was of an old playground, where three little boys stood. But in total there were four, with the point of view coming from what everyone had assumed to be Bakugo._

 _One boy was on his hands and knees, clutching his stomach in pain. He had spiky, light purple hair, slightly tanned skin, and wore a yellow shirt, red shorts, and yellow sneakers with white trims._

 _To Bakugo's left was a white scrawny kid with a turned around purple baseball cap, purple shirt, beige overshirt, purple shorts, and purple sneakers._

 _To Bakugo's right was a white chubby kid with very short, brown hair. He wore a white tank top, green shorts, and sandals._

" _Get up ya stupid crybaby!" Bakugo shouted, before walking up to the kid with a palm reached out. "Show off that weak Quirk of yours so I can prove mine's better!"_

 _With a red and orange blast the kid was sent flying back and onto his rear, his face covered in black scorch marks and soot. Tears were still falling from his eyes, mixing in with the soot and making it run down his face._

" _H-Hey! Why are you picking on him?!" A voice shouted in distress, which was followed by the sound of shoes meeting pavement at a fast speed. Bakugo growled in anger to himself as a someone new skidded across the sand and in front of the purple haired boy._

 _The new boy, who had his arms outstretched to protect the injured boy behind him, had of head of wild green hair, countless freckles on his cheeks, and wore red sneakers, green shorts, and a light blue shirt._

Some, especially Kirishima, thought it was pretty cool of the new kid to come to the other kids rescue…that being said, their admiration died down quickly when he began to cry for seemingly no reason.

" _W-Why are you being so mean?! Y-You're making him cry Kacchan! If you keep on hurting him I'll uh…I'll stop you myself!" Shaking and crying, the greenette got into a small fighting stance._

Kacchan? Was this Deku that they were seeing?...Yeah, it was! The green hair and eyes, and all those freckles on his cheeks, it was definitely the green haired villain.

It was shocking to see the cold and ruthless villain used to be such a crybaby.

" _Hmm, still trying to play the hero? You won't stand a chance without a Quirk-" Raising his fist, Bakugo slammed it into his open palm, causing a miniature explosion. "Deku!"_

The class _did not_ like younger Bakugo's tone. Filled with so much cockiness and hate, geared towards someone who was only trying to be a decent human being and stop their pointless attack. Why were they attacking the other boy? So Bakugo could prove his Quirk was better!

To some in the group, it amazed them that the roles weren't reversed now: with Deku not being a hero now, and Bakugo not being a villain.

 _In Bakugo's peripheral vision, red wings and extended fingers could be seen. They charged soon after, with Bakugo using his explosion to knock Deku onto his back. The kid with the long finger Quirk held him down, allowing the wing Quirk kid to start kicking/stomping on the Quirkless child, and didn't stop as he cried out in pain._

 _Bakugo latched onto any skin he could find and started burning him, causing black smoke to rise where his hands were grabbing. Even as the smell of burnt skin and cries of pain escaped the young boy, none of the three stopped._

 _It went on for another five minutes before the three finally got bored and stopped, but not without Bakugo spitting on Deku once more before leaving with his two goons. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the boy they were beating up from before run away, crying about how embarrassing it was having a Quirkless try to save him._

The projected scene turned white, before turning off entirely. Cynthia blinked a few times to get her eyes back to normal, but kept her hands on Bakugo to avoid making Deku mad.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but beating children up isn't exactly very heroic, is it?" Deku asked, walking around in slow steps, one hand crossed against his chest and his other raised, hand holding his chin. "Especially if it's to prove you're better. Is it, _Kacchan_?" Deku leaned down to stare him in the eyes.

"What-fucking-ever! I was a kid, I'm sure we were all dumbasses and did stupid shit!"

"Y-Yeah! I dressed up as a girl when I was young and went into the girl's bathroom at the mall!"

"Not helping Grape-stain!"

Deku shook his head and grunted, before looking up at Cynthia.

"Play the memory from when we were in middle school. The day where he told me how I could get a Quirk."

Some of the students looked to each other in confusion, while Bakugo's eyes widened slightly. Cynthia did as commanded and dug for the memory, before her eyes turned white and another screen formed.

 _The new scene was of a classroom, with older kids leaving it, save for Bakugo and two others. The blond was growling to himself about something, which didn't surprise 1A at all. It was when he whipped around and stared at a familiar face were they finally surprised._

 _A now older Deku sat his desk, gathering his things together into his backpack. He looked tired, with a large number of bags under his eyes, which were blinking rapidly in order to stay awake._

" _Deku!" The blond shouted in his usual anger filled tone, causing the greenette to jump in his seat. He smiled nervously as Bakugo, with his new lackeys, walked up to him. "I don't know what you think you're doing, Deku, but we're not done." He growled, snatching away a white notebook before it could be tucked into of the backpack._

" _H-Hey! T-That's mine!"_

 _Narrowing his eyes, Bakugo smacked the book into his palm, causing an explosion to form and setting the book on fire. Deku cried out in fear and quickly snatched the book back, waving it around to put the fire out. Not liking that, Bakugo grabbed it again and tossed it over his shoulder and out the opened window, again causing Deku to cry out._

" _You better not get in my way when I apply to UA! Don't need a Quirkless loser like you being the reason why I don't get in." He grunted._

" _T-There's more to being a hero than having a Quirk! M-Maybe you won't get in with t-that attitude of yours." He mumbled, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. The two lackeys ooo'd, which only made the blond growl more. Placing a hand on Deku's shoulder he activated his Quirk, causing the boy to flinch as smoke rose from between his fingers._

" _Don't. Apply. Or I'll kill you. As simple as fucking that." With those words spoken, Bakugo pushed the future villain out of his way with his lackeys in tow. But before he exited, he turned around to stare at his old friend. "You know, there's an easy way to get a Quirk. Pray you get one in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof!"_

A round of gasps went around the room at that, just as the light died down from Cynthia's eyes yet again. Bakugo's hands were twitching in annoyance and anger, he _really_ wanted to blow Deku up.

"Dude, that was actually pretty messed up."

"Shut it Pikachu!"

"Y-You can't just tell people to kill themselves Bakugo!"

"Fuck off Round Face!"

"Pretty cowardly, ribbit."

"I'll kill you Frog Face!"

"Everyone _please_ settle down! He cares little of your opinions of him, well, most of you anyway." Deku smiled, before turning to the only redhead present. "Kirishima, how do you feel about this?"

All eyes turned to the redhead in question, who blushed not only because of the attention, but because his opinion of Bakugo was the only one the blond cared about.

"I-I mean…"

"You mean what horn buddy?! You _hated_ kids like that in middle school! Why is Bakugo any different?!" Mina shouted in anger, furious that her bully hating friend would _defend_ a bully!

"Oh, you think _that's_ bad." Deku chuckled. "Miss Foster, play his memory from the night of June 6th, nine years ago."

With a growl Bakugo began thrashing around in his seat, knocking away the woman's hands and making her flinch.

"She is _not_ reading anymore of my memories, Deku!"

With a scowl Deku raised his hands, causing three red tendrils to ooze from his fingers once again. Flying through the air one wrapped around the blonds throat, another around his forehead, and the last around/inside of his mouth, keeping his head still and keeping him quiet.

"Got something to hide, old friend? I've accused you of doing something _very_ vile, don't you want to prove your innocence?" He asked with a sickly-sweet smile, his wide green eyes staring through Bakugo's very soul. But it was all gone in a snap when he glared at Cynthia. "Show it! _Now_!"

With a shaky nod she did as commanded and grabbed onto his head once more. Digging for the memory, she found it, before her eyes went wide and glowed white, a screen appearing in front of them once more.

 _It was dark outside, and the only things they could hear were Bakugos laughter and the sound of something pouring. Before long the pouring stopped and Bakugo turned to throw something away. A passing cars light revealed it to be some kind of canister._

 _With another chuckle his palms sparked, causing whatever he poured to ignite and catch on fire. He ran away after that, still chuckling._

"That, was gasoline." Izuku informed the group, smiling to himself when he saw the defeat look in Bakugo's eyes. "Fast forward a few hours, Miss Foster."

Nodding she complied and fast forwarded a few hours.

 _Now the scene showed Bakugo alone in an empty living room. The room was dark, save for the TV screen showing a massive blaze. They could hear sniffling, water filling up his vision as a man and woman shouted in panic in the background._

The white in Cynthia's eyes died down, and she stepped back after releasing Bakugo's head. The blond glared at Deku, but said nothing as the tendrils uncurled from around his head.

"What…was that?" Jiro asked, fearing the worse.

"That? That was the same fire that killed by mother nine years ago, back when I was only six, when I dreamt of becoming a hero." Deku informed somberly, hands clutching at his sides. "That fire? It was caused by Kacchan. _He_ killed two people! _He_ killed by mother!" He exclaimed angrily, little pebbles on the ground now floating at his feet while everyone gasped.

"Dude!"

"I can't believe it…"

"How did they let you into UA?!"

"My exact thoughts when I first found out." Deku informed, beginning to walk around with his arms behind his back. "Now, why is it a _murderer_ was allowed into UA? Doesn't seem really heroic or… _manly_ , does it, Kirishima?" He questioned, stopping right in front of the red head.

"I-I-"

"I mean, surely you won't defend him, right? Especially since he _isn't even denying it_! Isn't that right, Kaccchan?" Deku asked, all eyes turning on the glaring blond.

"It was an accident." He gritted out, whole body shaking in rage at the secret being revealed, at the gasps he was hearing, at the judging, hate filled stares being sent his way.

"Not. An. Accident?" Deku said out loud, words filled with venom. "Do _you_ think it was an accident, Kirishima?"

"If-If the cops didn't arrest him…"

"For gods sake Kirishima!" Deku shouted, running a hand over his face while stepping back, trying to avoid hitting the red head. With a very deep breath, he looked towards Kirishima with soft, understanding eyes. "Kirishima, how and when did your grandmother die?"

The atmosphere in the room felt stiff with the question. Some had stopped their breathing in order to listen and fully hear the answer, while others dreaded it. Bakugo's and Kirishima's eyes widened at the question.

"N-Nine years ago, due to c-carbon monoxide poisoning from…a fire." His eyes slowly widened as realization hit him like All Might's fist. The loud gasps didn't reach him, Deku's growing smile didn't register either. All he could see as he turned was Bakugo's look of grief and sorrow, eyes begging for forgiveness. "Bakubro?"

"How does it feel, Kirishima? That the only family member you have that would accept you for who you truly are, died by the explosive hands of the one person that makes you question yourself?" Deku smiled when Kirishima stared at him, mouth agape and eyes showing shock.

"What does he mean by that dude?" Sero questioned.

"Oh, no one knows? Great! Everyone's favorite red head has certain feelings for everyone's least favorite blond!" Deku laughed, clapping his hands together a few times. "That's right everyone! Kirishima is gay for Kacchan!"

The two boys in question felt their faces go red from heat, hearts beating harshly against their chests at the realization. They shared the same feelings; embarrassment, sorrow, anger…but mostly anger.

For Kirishima, his anger was mainly directed at Deku, who revealed his sexuality, who he had a crush on, _and_ revealed the guy who he had a crush on, killer his grandmother! H-How was he supposed to look at Bakugo the same way now? Stares of admiration and secret love hidden behind a brilliant red shine, now reduced to pain and betrayal. His anger wasn't fully directed towards Deku though, some of it was directed towards the bro he once loved… _once_ loved.

For Bakugo the anger was solely directed towards the green haired bastard in front of him. Anger for making him relive through his shitty memories, anger for letting everyone know what he has done, and anger for making the one non-family member he actually liked, probably hate his guts.

"Aww, you look sad Kacchan. Could it be…because the guy _you_ had a crush on probably hates you now?" Deku grinned widened and became shit eating when he saw Kacchan's eyes narrow, the blush never leaving his face. "Cause, surprise everyone! Our explosive blond is still in the closet!...Well, he _was_ in the closet!"

"I'll _fucking_ destroy you, you bastard!" Bakugo shouted, struggling even more against his what held him down, adrenaline pumping through his veins as the thought of killing crossed his mind. It was no longer something to say to intimidate his enemies or make himself feared.

He truly wanted to kill Deku.

But Deku didn't like that threat, not one bit. His eyes turned half lidded as he stared down at the ground.

"I have a rule, Kacchan. _Never_ , _ever_ kill a civilian." Looking up, Deku's eyes widened with glee, shining brightly and producing a brilliant hue of green. A portal opened next to his hand and he reached inside. "But you're not a civilian, are you? You're a killer." Everyone began to panic as the handle of a pistol could he seen rising through the portal in his hand.

 _Boom!_

The building began to shake at the sudden explosion, causing Deku and Cynthia to stumble in their places. The portal closed and the gun with it as Deku lost his concentration.

"The hell?!"

"Boss we got trouble!" Twice shouted as he, Toga, Kurogiri, Compress, and Dabi came running into the giant room.

"I'm scared, hold me master!"

"The fuck is going on?" Dabi questioned, growling as flames appeared in both palms of his hands.

"We're under attack, and I have a good idea who it is." Deku growled.

The glass above them shattered, causing the villains (besides Deku) to step back to avoid getting hit. Deku didn't however, he just stared at the sky, watching as a large silhouette of a man came falling down.

" **I'll have you return my students to me, villains!** " All Might's booming voice shouted as he descended downwards. He was getting ready to deliver a Texas Smash, when his black eyes widened at the sight of the curly, green haired boy with freckles. Even with glaring, hate filled eyes, he knew them better than anyone. _'It's him!'_

That was when All Might made his first mistake, one a hero should never make when in a fight.

He hesitated.

Raising his right hand up, black lighting danced across Deku's fingertips, before a massive wave of energy flew through the air. The power hit All Might square in the chest, before he was flung into the wall behind the students. They gasped in panic.

"All Might!"

Other shouts and loud footsteps could be heard throughout the building, causing Deku to grit his teeth.

"Kurogiri, portal. Now!"

Nodding, Kurogiri summoned a black portal, allowing the villains and himself to run through. Deku soon followed, but before going fully in, he turned back to stare at the hero as he pushed a giant slab of wall off of himself, black smoke still rising from his burnt body.

"We'll meet again soon, All Might. And when we do, I won't go easy on you." Deku informed, before stepping through, allowing the portal to close. Just in time to, since other pros and cops entered the giant room.


	11. It's Time

It was all over the new, the 1A students had been saved and the villains defeated. Photos and videos were shown of the heroes and police escorting the students from the broken and destroyed warehouse, high tiered heroes and the chief of police were interviewed about the operation, and All Might was given endless praise for being the main reason the kids were saved, although he had said on camera it was all due to the police and other heroes for the operation to be such a success. He simply laughed and said he did nothing (which was true, he was blasted into a wall after all. The most he had done was distract the villains for the police and other heroes to rush in). Of course people refused to believe him, claiming he was just being modest and saying he was the best hero of them all. You know, usual stuff.

All the students were currently being held in the Hosu general hospital, which was being guarded by the police and a number of pro heroes. They wanted to protect the kids from the villains, and worse, the media. And although most of the students said they weren't hurt, no one wanted to take second chances.

All Might wasn't there, however.

 **(UA: Nezu's Office)**

Only two souls occupied the principal's office; the principal himself, obviously, who was staring outside the window and down on the rest of campus. The other was All Might in skeletal form, staring blankly down at his cup of tea, fingers intertwined. His golden locks hid his face and whatever emotions that were shown.

"I've read your report, and must thank you again for showing it to me before giving it to Mr. Tsuragamae. I've already edited out the parts I found…troubling." Nezu informed before turning his head, staring at the number one pro hero out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure it was him?"

"That hair, those freckles, that voice, those…eyes-" All Might spoke, shuddering slightly at the memory of those hate filled eyes. "It was definitely him, Nezu. That was Izuku Midoriya, 100%."

A sigh escaped the dog-bear-thing, before he switched views to the campus below once more. He remembered Izuku Midoriya. A young, Quirkless boy who had lost his mother at the age of six. He was placed in an orphanage for two years and was never adopted (who'd want a Quirkless child that wasn't related to them?). One day he ran away and just, vanished, without a trace. And now he was back, as a villain apparently. The most dangerous villain in Japan, mind you, _and_ he had multiple Quirks.

"I-It's my fault this happened. I should've let him down easier when I told him he couldn't be a hero without a Quirk, or maybe I should've lied and said could've become one. Or maybe…" All Might trailed off, staring down at his opened right hand, using his left thumb to trail across his palm.

"Sadly there's nothing we can do now besides protect our students and make sure those dastardly villains don't try anything else. We can worry about capturing them and perhaps even rehabilitation later." Nezu replied, walking over and jumping into his seat. He began shuffling and organizing paperwork. "If you like you can visit the students and figure out what happened to them inside that warehouse. I'm sure they'd be much more willing to talk to you compared to everyone else."

"Right, of course. Thank you for the tea my friend." All Might bowed, before walking towards the door and exiting out into the hallway. He was about to leave when a voice called out to him.

"All Might." The monotone voice of Aziawa called out, causing the number one pro to jump in his place before whirling around. The Eraser hero made his way over to the symbol of peace.

"Ah, Aizawa my old friend! It's so good to see you." All Might gave a large smile.

"I…overheard your talk with the principal." Aizawa informed, effectively killing All Mights smile and turning it into a frown.

"Oh…"

"I just wanted to say that it wasn't your fault. The kid was desperate and ended up going down the wrong path, there's nothing you could've done to stop it." Aizawa stated, before walking past AM and patting his back. "Now go see what that bastard did to our kids."

All Might was left stunned in the hallway after that, eyes wide and stomach churning. If only Aziawa knew the truth about his power, then maybe, just maybe, he could've prevented all of this was happening. Maybe if he were stronger and faster he could've saved Mrs. Midoriya, maybe if he was wiser and smarter he could've either let down Midoriya down softer, or maybe he could've given OFA to him?

AM shook these thoughts away as they clouded his mind. He started walking, wanting to check on his students as soon as possible.

 **(Hosu General Hospital)**

The flashing colors and screams echoing from the cartoon on the TV didn't reach Kirishima, nor did Mina's laughter at the show (they were sharing the hospital room). The redhead just stared blankly at the wall, lost in thought.

His best friend and love of his life had killed his grandmother…it was just his luck for that to happen. First he's born into a gay hating family, then he gets a fairly lame Quirk, then his grandmother, the only family member he actually liked, dies, and then it's revealed by some villain that the guy he liked killed his grandmother. Why was his life so fucked up? Was this just some sick joke being made by god? Or, was this all just a dream?

"Kiri? Kiiiirrrriii. You okay buddy?" Mina's voice broke him out of his trance. Shaking his head he turned to her, and noticed how worried she looked. He gave a weak smile in reassurance.

"I-I'm okay Ashido, thanks for asking."

"Since when do people cry when they're 'okay'?" Mina deadpanned. Giving her a surprised look, Kirishima raised a hand to his cheek to find out that yes, a few tears had slipped out. He was quick to wipe them away.

"I-I was laughing so much it made me cry?" He chuckled softly, giving her a large smile that showed off his sharpened teeth.

She didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"Hey, we're horn buddies, remember? If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

What was he supposed to say? That he was sad? Angry? That he wanted to scream and puke and harden so he could punch the wall over and over again without it hurting? As much as he appreciated Mina, now wasn't the time for talking. He just needed a way to get his mind off of everything that just happened.

There was a knock at the door, which drew their attention and thankfully, for Kirishima, changed the subject.

"Uh, come in?"

The door opened, and in came skidding the massive, hulking size of the number one pro hero, in his yellow formal suit.

"I am here to make sure you're doing okay!" He cheered with a smile, causing the two students to gasp.

"All Might?!" They spoke in unison. "What are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"Why checking up on my students of course! Every teacher and faculty member was worried sick once we were made aware of the kidnappings!" He informed with a smile. "I'm also here to…discuss what happened to you all while kidnapped, if you wouldn't mind that is."

A frown etched its way onto Kirishima's lips. He _did not_ want to talk about what had happened, at least not yet. He especially didn't want to talk about it with All Might since he might cry and crying in front of the number one pro hero was _not_ manly in any way, shape, or form.

"No offense All Might, but talking is the last thing I want to do." The redhead informed.

"Quite understandable young Kirishima. What about you, young Ashido?"

Casting a sideways glance to her friend, Mina nodded.

"Sure, but can we go out into the hall? I'm sure Kiri doesn't want to listen to what I'm about to say."

"Of course!" With a nod the two exited the room, leaving the redhead alone, just like he wanted.

In the hall the two sat down on chairs that were inches away from the hospital rooms door.

"Speak whenever you're ready, young Ashido."

"Well, we all woke up in some giant room. Everyone was there besides Yaomomo and…Bakugo." Mina informed with venom, which caught All Might's attention. "When we were awake that Deku guy told us we were his 'guests' and that he was going to expose someone."

"His guests?"

"He was really weird for japans most dangerous villain. He didn't like calling us prisoners, and he didn't like it when Yaomomo was brought in injured by one of his lackeys. He-" She swallowed thickly. "-He gunned down the villain right in front of us. Didn't even hesitate as he shot the guy in his head…he couldn't have been older than 13."

All Might tried not to frown at that. Yet another young kid turned towards the life and villainy, and he was _murdered_ because of it.

"He was also mad that some dude with purple skin brought in Bakugo. Deku said he was going to do it but the purple guy did it anyway. He ended up stabbing him, before apologizing!" She exclaimed. "Remember that cloud guy from the USJ? He said Deku had PTSD, and a few other illnesses."

It made sense in All Might's opinion. Losing your mother could be very traumatic.

"Lets se, um…oh! He said it took over that group of villains since you…killed the former leader. Remember the hand guy from the USJ?"

AM nodded, of course he remembered. He hadn't _meant_ to kill the man; it was an accident!

"He also…killed that guys boss. And he tried making Bakugo eat his tongue! I forgot what his name was, but I guess he was pissed when you killed the hand guy. Deku said he killed his boss when he said he wanted to hurt civilians as revenge."

Deku did that? He killed his own boss to keep civilians from being hurt?

What was Deku's endgame?

"He also…he also told us about what happened to his mom." Mina informed. "All Might? Is it true Bakugo killed her?"

All Might coughed blood into his hand, and noticed smoke began rising from his palm. He needed to make a choice. Answer the question now and risk revealing his true form, or doge the question and run away.

"I can't answer that young Ashido, for I do not know. I shall ask around to see." All Might stood up after that turned away. "Thank you for telling me everything young Ashido! Now please get back to your room, you should be released soon enough!"

With that he sprinted down the hall, leaving Mina to stare as his retreating form. With a puff of her cheeks she entered the room, thinking about who she could ask about what had happened.

 **(Another hospital room)**

On the other side of the hospital sitting in a room was Bakugo, by himself, growing se he continued switching channels. Every channel was talking about who 1A were saved via a raid, by a number of heroes and police. The chief of police was talking about how grateful he was that everyone came together and how they would soon capture the villains who had taken them.

Bakugo stared down at his almost empty can, swishing around what little soda he had left. So…Deku was a villain now? He hadn't seen that coming…the kid who'd give anything to be a hero was now fighting against them as a villain. The same little Quirkless kid (who used to be his best friend) who used to cry over everything was now a killer. On top of that, he was the most powerful and dangerous villain in all of Japan. Maybe even the world!

It's funny how fucked life can be.

And it's horribly that it was his fault.

He didn't _mean_ to kill anyone, especially not Auntie or Shitty Hair's grandmother! It was just supposed to be a prank, a message, not…murder.

A sigh escaped the blond as he finished his soda, crushed the can, and attempted to blow it up. _Attempted_. When it didn't, he stared at the can and tried again, and again, and again. He growled and began waving his arm around madly, still trying to blow the damn thing up.

"What the fuck with wrong with my Quirk?!"

 **(League of Villains bar)**

"It feels nice being back here and not that crummy old warehouse, right guys?" Toga asked with a grin, before eagerly sipping at her pink and yellow drink, swinging her legs back and forth on the barstool.

"…I missed the couch." Dabi grumbled from his spot on the couch as he laid on it, eyes half lidded.

"It's just like old times guys! I wonder when the others will get here?" Twice questioned out loud.

"Mr. Compress said he has yet to find Spinner, but will come back with him as soon as he can." Kurogiri informed, sitting yet another milkshake next to Deku. The kid was on his fifth one, and was close to finishing it.

Deku sat on the barstool furthest away from Toga, staring at the bright orange orb he had encased in a clear glass container. The glowing orb floated in the middle, with little sparks going off around it every once and a while.

"You gonna stare at that dumb thing all day?" Dabi asked, before yelping as a milkshake covered cherry smacked him in the eye.

"If need be, yes." Deku informed, before grabbing the container and spinning around in his chair to face everyone. "Not only is this one of the most powerful Quirks I've ever seen, but it belonged to the guy who _killed_ my mother…and now I have it." His frown turned into a sick, twisted, giddy grin.

"Have you decided what you're doing to do with it master?" Kurogiri questioned.

"Honestly, no, I haven't. Do I give it back? Hell no, I want Kacchan to suffer as a Quirkless like I did when I was young. But do I give it to myself to spite him? To add another strong Quirk to my arsenal? It's tempting." Deku informed, starring at the glowing orb yet again. "It's tempting."

The phone next to him began to ring, causing him to yelp and jump in his seat. Kurogiri answered it without trying to chuckle.

"Compress? Hmm mmm, hmm mmm, I see. Good, bring him in." Kurogiri stated before hanging up. "Compress has found Spinner and the two are on their way back."

Still starring at the orb, Deku nodded and opening it, allowing a tendril to slither in and get a tight grip on it.

"Excellent. When they get here, we can begin preparations for phase two." Deku grinned. "Time to show everyone the truth about heroes."


	12. The Initial Attack

**(I'm gonna address a few things before starting the chapter [we're close to the ending everyone!].**

 **1** **st** **: Spinner was in jail while Deku kidnapped 1A.**

 **2** **nd** **: the training camp attack never happened. Since Shigaraki and All For One were killed, the training camp hasn't even happened yet.**

 **3** **rd** **: You may have noticed certain members of the League haven't been shown or mentioned. I'll have Deku talk about them in a chapter or two.**

 **4** **th** **: All Might hasn't given One For All to anyone…yet.**

 **5** **th** **: So I'm gonna do something in like…2 or 3 chapters? You're all going to be confused/pissed off, but stay with me! You'll see what I'm doing!)**

* * *

 **(Downtown Musutafu. The following day)**

Constant hunks and yelling filled the evening as traffic was backed up for miles in downtown Musutafu. It was in the high 70s at that point, and people were hungry, tired, hot, and all around, pissed.

One man in particular stared at the large oil tanker in front of him with hostility in his eyes. The thing was taking up the _whole_ street, and had been for the last hour! What the hell was going on?!

After a few more beeps, he screamed to himself before rolling down his window and popped his head out.

"Hey! What's the big fucking idea?! Are you going to move or what?! Some of us have families and dinners to get to!" He shouted, before honking again, and kept it pressed down for a solid 15 seconds.

Finally the drivers door opened, and out stepped a man with long and spiky black hair, wearing a dark blue jacket and matching pants. The guy turned around, causing the man to shiver.

The guy had purple and pale skin, with countless staples running around his face. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, his grin turning sickening as he raised his hand. Blue flames emitted from it as he grinned. He uttered one chilling word.

"Run."

The guy emitted more flames and covered the whole truck with them, before running away into a nearby alleyway.

"Oh shit!" Attempting to back up, the man ended up smashing into the vehicle behind him. He could feel his vehicle lowering, meaning he had popped one, maybe both of his back tires. Screams could be heard from all around him, replacing the curses and honks from seconds prior. Exiting his vehicle, the man began running away for his life, just like the others whose vehicles were stuck in place.

He, and the others, were lucky they left when they did. Because seconds later the truck finally blew up, causing a chain reaction and blowing up a great number of the vehicles behind it. Fire and smoke filled the sky as explosions and screams filled the air. The people of downtown were panicking from the surprise villain attack.

"It's me. I blew up the truck, now what?" Dabi asked from his position in the alleyway, phone clutched in his hand.

More explosions could be heard from off in the distance. Dabi watched, smiling as more smoke could be seen and screams could be heard. He was so captivated that he almost didn't see the black portal that popped up next to him.

"We cause more havoc of course." Deku answered before hanging up. Smirking, Dabi placed the phone in his pocket before walking into the portal.

 **(Across all over Japan)**

 _ **(This is an ANN News special report)**_

TV screens across Japan showed an Asian woman with long brown hair in a red suit shuffling papers around on her desk. Two deer antlers protruded from her skull.

"This is Aika Amari with a special news report. The League of Villains, led by what appears to be the true Deku, have been spotted in downtown Musutafu causing havoc."

An image popped up on the screen, showing the league as they strolled down the streets, flaming buildings and destroyed cars were behind them. Everyone was there, with Deku himself leading the team. He wore black dress pants, a gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled down to his wrists, a black suit vest, a red tie, a pair of black gloves, and a white dress coat that hung on his shoulders. Black lightning was forming around his fingertips as he aimed at the camera.

"Explosions have gone off at every highway and multiple buildings have had explosions gone off inside of them. Recent reports have come in and no causalities or injuries have been reported. Police are urging everyone to get off the streets and stay in their homes until the Pro Heroes handle the situation."

While many TVs stayed on, one TVs volume was muted so the people (and animal) in the room could digest the information.

At UA, All Might, Nezu, Aizawa, 13, Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss, Vlad, and a few others were beginning to discuss what was happening.

"I didn't expect them to pull anything like this. To be honest, I was hoping they would go into hiding after we rescued the kids." Aizawa stated.

"This is a message, plain and simple. They're mocking us for being unable to capture them at that warehouse. They're trying to discredit us as heroes." Midnight informed.

"It's a very calculated attack, seeing as how no one has been injured. I wonder why that is?"

"Some of the students mentioned that Deku said he didn't like getting civilians involved. Seems he may still have a heart under all that crazy."

"Heart or not we need to take him down, and take him down for good."

"As sad as it is to say, I agree. Perhaps he is too far gone for rehabilitation." Nezu sighed. "Such a shame all of this had to happen."

"And it's all my fault." All Might sighed. "People are panicking, their homes and businesses are getting destroyed, and a bright lad turned to villainy, all because of me. If it's okay with you all, I'd like to be the one to stop it."

The heroes looked at one another and nodded, even though they all agreed it wasn't his fault. There was no harm done in letting him face his demons.

"Thank you, my friends." All Might thanked, before rising from his seat. "Focus on helping out any civilians. This fight shouldn't last long."

 **(Downtown)**

The smell of smoke was suffocating to many who were still in downtown Musutafu. The sun was blocked by thick clouds of black smoke from the fires and explosions that plagued the city. Screams could be heard in every direction as everyone panicked, scared for their lives as the League of Villains walked down the street. Buildings burned and cars were flipped over while on fire.

"This is so much _fun_! Let's blow up the old orphanage next!" Toga giggled, bouncing up and down as she traveled with the group.

"Call in a bomb threat and have it evacuated. _Then_ you can blow it up." Deku ordered, causing the blond girl to cheer and hug his side. He rolled his eyes but didn't push her away, as annoying as she was, she actually helped ease his worry. He knew All Might would be here soon, and then the fun would truly begin.

"I still don't understand this plan boss. Couldn't we just go kill a few heroes? Wouldn't that make heroes as a whole seem weak?" Spinner questioned.

"I don't want anyone dying besides maybe All Might, and finding heroes I deem scummy enough to die would take too long. Destroying the city is easier, quicker, and still gets the job done. Besides, this is only phase three of my overall master plan."

"How many steps are there exactly?"

"There's…" Deku trailed off, stopping in his tracks. Toga was jerked back when Deku no longer moved, and the others followed by stopping as well.

"Everything alright master?"

"Can you feel it? The air current…it's changing." Deku stated, his fists balling up. "All Might's coming."

"How can you tell?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A booming laughter filled the area, before something, or someone, crashed into the street in front of them, kicking even more dust and smoke into the air. All Might's giant form rose from the smoke, towering over the villains menacingly. "I'll give you one and only chance villains. Turn yourselves before things turn ugly!"

Deku glared at the hulking form of the number one hero. Shedding his jacket off, he handed it to Toga before pulling his gloves further down his hands.

"Kurogiri, get you and the others out of here. I don't want any of you getting involved, this is my fight."

"But master-"

"Save it Toga." Deku snapped, causing the girl to flinch. She didn't like it when his voice got cold and serious, it just wasn't _her_ Deku. "It's not up for debate. Cause some mayhem or go into hiding, I don't care."

The psychopathic girl whimpered, before feeling a hand clamp down onto her right shoulder. Turning around, she noticed it was Dabi's who was holding her shoulder. He gave a simple nod, before gesturing to the portal Kurogiri was making.

"Kick his ass boss, I got a bet with Giran." Dabi informed, before walking towards the portal.

"You can do it dude! Just try to not your suit bloody."

"Finish what Stain started, sir."

"Be careful, master Deku."

With a whine, Toga ran up and kissed Deku on his cheeks, before nipping at his left ear.

"Stay safe." She said almost uncharacteristically quietly. Deku just smiled at her and nodded.

"You're not going anywhere!" All Might shouted, refusing to let any of them to get away again.

In a blink of an eye All Might was rushing towards them, kicking up a trial of dust in his wake. Deku matched his speed by pushing Toga away and towards the portal while raising his right arm. His sleeves began to grow and expand, before an orb of wind formed in the palm of his hand. He fired, sending a straight burst of air flying towards All Might.

With the attack coming too fast, All Might stopped in his place and raised his arms in an X shape over his chest. The attack hit, and ended up pushing him back a few feet.

"Get out of here! I'll be fine!" He shouted, turning to glare the group. They all nodded and went through the portal, with Dabi and Twice having to drag Toga in. It closed seconds later.

Seeing how Deku was distracted, All Might raised his foot and slammed it into the ground, causing the area to shake and the ground under Deku to break. This made Deku stagger and move, forcing his aim to change away from the number one hero.

With an opening All Might rushed forward at an incredible speed, fist raised with a cone of wind surrounding it. With how fast All Might was moving, Deku knew he couldn't counter attack or evade, so instead he activated Impact Recoil throughout his arms and raised them to protect himself.

The punch connected, but it was All Might who was sent flying back as a result. Flying in the air, All Might flipped himself around and landed on his feet, he refused to flinch as pain overtook his arm. Looking down, he noticed the sleeve of his left arm was destroyed up to his elbow, and the skin that was showing was a light red in coloring.

Deku wasn't sent flying back, but he did skid back from the force, the impact causing his arms to hurt slightly and for his feet to leave a trail in the asphalt.

"A Detroit Smash! A lot cooler in person, just wish I could've seen it without it being used on me." Deku smirked. "It was a lot weaker than I imagined."

"Why are you doing this villain?! Why are you putting innocent people in danger?! Didn't you tell the students getting civilians involved was the last thing you wanted to do?!"

Deku chuckled at that.

"I did this to draw you out of hiding. It's quite suspicious how you're only seen for _three_ hours every day, I wonder why that is." Deku stated, tapping a finger against his cheek in thought, which only caused All Might to growl. "As the civilians, they'll be fine, I've only destroyed old abandoned buildings. I for one think about the consequences of my actions, something _you_ can't say you do!"

"Young Midoriya, I-"

"That name died with my mother!" Deku growled.

"I apologize for what I have done, and for what I was unable to do. But destroying the city won't solve anything!"

"It won't, no. But destroying the love for heroes that the population has _certainly_ will!" He giggled, before pulling a device out of his pocket. "Let's play a game, All Might."

"What?!"

"Once I put this device on, it cannot be removed until I am either dead or unconscious. And when either of those things happen, let's just say something _bad_ is going to happen!" Deku informed, putting what looked a skinny, metal bracelet around his wrist. A red light blinked in the center. "Bad can mean a lot of things, hero. Are you willing to risk the consequences just to put me away?"

"You would make me choose between locking you away or causing harm to civilians?! You're one of the worst villains I've ever faced!"

"All's fair in war All Might. This war has been building up for nine years, are you ready to finish it?" Deku asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"I am!"


	13. Join Me

The rise and smell of smoke filled their nostrils, the screams and sirens filled their ears, and they filled each other's sights. The flames and rubble behind them were barley registering as they prepare for the final battle, each waiting for the other to start it off.

All Might was the first to strike.

Rushing forward yet again, All Might raised his left fist to deliver another Detroit Smash. Wind whipped around his fist and body as he moved with incredible speed, allowing him to be in front of Deku within seconds.

Activating multiple quirks, such as Springlike Limbs, mixed in with a few strength enhancers, and Deku was able to grab onto All Might's fist, stopping the attack and negating any further harm.

With a grunt All Might raised his right fist to deliver another attack, but Deku merely grabbed onto that one as well. The two were caught in a stalemate of might and strength as wind whipped around them, sending any nearby debris such as cars and light poles flying out and smashing into buildings that were close by. The ground beneath them gave away and weakened, causing it to flatten and crumble.

"My old master said you were strong. I suppose he was lying to make me scared, in order to make me want to become stronger before we ultimately clashed." Deku stated, voicing his thoughts above the wind before scowling. "I hate being lied to!"

His legs glowed with black energy, before he let go of All Might's hands for a split second. In that second he was able to jump off the ground, kick All Might square in the jaw, before doing a couple of flips back to distant himself.

All Might staggered, rubbing his jaw with fury in his eyes before he charged again. But like before, Deku countered. By adding a Kinetic Booster and raising his left arm, the sleeve began to bulge and grow to an unbelievable size, before he fired the Air Cannon yet again. A larger blast of wind came out from his sleeve, stopping All Might in his track and sending the hero flying back multiple blocks down the street. Cars and rubble were sent flying back with him, and the windows of every building in the winds path were destroyed as a result.

A feeling of dread, worry, and panic swept through Japan as everyone watched the battle unfold. Not many knew of Deku's past or his rise to power, all they knew was that a child was going toe to toe with the number one hero, and was _winning_. Their symbol and protector of peace was losing to someone half his height and probably ¼ of his weight.

"The world's watching, All Might. They're watching the symbol of peace being defeated by a child, how do you think everyone is reacting?" Deku called out. "Maybe some are losing faith in you and the other heroes! Maybe some are finally seeing the truth that heroes can't always protect them!" He shouted, slowly walking down the road to where All Might had landed.

Class 1A were terrified at this point. Their teacher was currently being defeated by the guy who had them held as hostages once. Some shuddered in fear at the realization he could've seriously hurt, or even _killed_ any of them at any point in time while they were held captive.

 **(1A feelings and reaction) (not doing everyone)**

Bakugo was shaking in his seat from anger of watching the once useless Deku not beating his (Bakugos) favorite hero. He was mad he couldn't go and help due to the stupid laws, and the fact his Quirk was _gone_. He was mad at himself for causing all of this because yes, he was finally admitting this was all of his fault.

Tsu had been watching ever since her siblings went to sleep, and she couldn't believe she had thought he was cute! She couldn't believe she _still_ thought he was cute!

Kirishima and his family were watching as well. He stayed silent while starring at the screen as his family shouted for All Might to get back up, to continue fighting. Ashido has told him he didn't know anything about what Bakugo had done. But was that the truth? How did he, the number one hero, _not_ know about a child using his quirk and accidentally killing two, _two_ , people?! It didn't make any sense! And about Nezu and UA? Did _they_ not know? And wasn't there any information released about the fire? All that was stated is that two people had died, not a cause!

 **(Back to Deku)**

"Something isn't right." Deku muttered to himself as he took a few more steps. That attack wasn't nearly enough to knock All Might out, let alone kill him. He should've been up by now, attacking. So why wasn't he? "Don't tell me he ran away."

"Would never dream of it!"

"Wha-" Deku whipped around, and was cut off as a Detroit Smash finally connected with his cheek. The punch sent him flying and smashing into a front of a building, his body leaving an indent in the stone after hitting it. He hissed while pushing himself out, and fell to the ground on his face. His whole body was in pain as blood leaked from the corners of his mouth and nose. His suit itself had a few cuts and tears in it. "How?" He groaned out.

"Your calculations were off." All Might informed, walking towards the downed villain. "Civilians _have_ been put into danger because of you, and the pros are helping them as we speak. A hero had the ability to open up the ground and allow me to travel here undetected."

"Ah, Power Loader. Should've guessed he was around." Deku stated, getting up from the ground and wiping the blood off onto his sleeve. "And these civilians would be safe if you had done your job and captured me beforehand, or if you had let get away."

"You know I can't do that. You, your league, and your master must answer for your crimes!"

Deku had a small smile, before letting out a small chuckle.

"What master?"

"Don't play dumb! I know All For One is behind this!"

"He was, at one point. But he's been dead for months." Deku laughed, running a hand through his green hair.

All Might stopped, hoping he had heard incorrectly. All For One was dead? How?

"You're lying!"

"And wanna know the best part? _I_ was the one to kill him!" Deku let out a loud and maniacal laugh. "I-I killed him after you killed his former successor because he was mad! He wanted to kill civilians as revenge, but I didn't want anyone getting hurt! I told him I wouldn't allow it, so I killed him!"

"You're a murderous monster, just like he was!"

"A-At least I don't kill the family members of my friends!"

Wait, what?

"I have never done such a thing! You're as delusional as you are mad!"

"D-Does the name Tenko Shimura hold any significance to you?" Deku giggled, ready to destroy All Might's world.

Tenko Shimura? His master never mentioned having any relatives who were alive, let alone any kids or grandkids. She never talked about her life outside of being a pro hero.

What was Deku talking about?

"Do you remember the man you killed at the USJ?"

All Might nodded, something in his gut telling him something was wrong. He felt something coil around his lungs, causing his breathing to hitch.

"His name was Tomura Shigaraki, but his real name was Tenko Shimura!" Deku held his stomach as he laughed. "Y-You killed the grandson of your old master, Nana Shimura! Y-You couldn't even save the last living family member of the woman you thought of as a mother! You ended the Shimura bloodline!"

No. No!

" _You're lying_!"

"Want me to prove it? After the death of Tenko at the USJ, I had a member of the league and collect his blood. I tested it with the blood of your old master. It was a 100% match."

All Might felt sick, and felt a sense of dread wash over him like never before. No, that wasn't possible! She never had kids! She had never been in a relationship! She would've told him and Gran Torino, wouldn't she?

"I-I refuse to believe you! **I refuse**!" Letting his anger take over, All Might rushed for another Detroit Smash.

Deku raised his arm and fired another Air Cannon, which hit All Might square in the chest. But unlike before, he wasn't pushed away. The number one pro powered through and was actually able to walk into the wind.

The villain's eyes widened in surprise, before he scowled. Multiplying his Kinetic Booster and Strength Enhancers, the attacks power was increased exponentially.

"You're just like your old master! Playing with the lives and emotions of civilian and hero alike! You cause civilians to live in constant fear with your antics!" All Might's eyes glowed a bright blue of fury and anger when he was close to Deku. " **I'm stopping you once and for all**!"

When he was finally close enough, All Might grabbed onto Deku's arm and crushed it, stopping the attack. With his strength, All Might lifted Deku off of the ground, before slamming him into concrete below. With a roar he smashed his fist in Deku's stomach, causing a powerful wind to whip around the two.

All Might rose from attack, before he began coughing blood into his hand. In a puff of smoke he was back in his regular form, his Toshinori form. That was when he was finally able to hear the sounds of a helicopter flying above him. Looking up, he realized a cameraman was on board, meaning the whole thing was being broadcasting.

It meant everyone now knew his secret.

A laugh came from under him, causing his body to freeze. Looking back down, he watched as an injured and beaten Deku stand up from the imprint on the ground.

"The secret…is out." Deku began to cough violently. "Everyone knows the truth! Their symbol of peace has been revealed to be nothing more but a skeleton, a shadow of his former self. How does it feel?"

"I'll be happy once you're locked away for good." All Might growled.

Deku smiled, before raising his right arm this time. He aimed at the weakened hero.

"The other pros are busy helping civilians, the police aren't around, and you're weaker than someone who is quirkless. There's no one left to save you, All Might."

"Get away from him!" A new voice shouted, followed by a sound of running footsteps. A young boy with wild blue hair and eyes ran in front of All Might and raised his arms up in order to protect. He was no older than six. "Leave All Might alone!"

"Young man! You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous!"

"You've always taught people to help those in need! I'm not scared of this…of this big bully!"

Being called a bully kind of stung, if Deku could be honest. He hated bullies like Kacchan when he was younger.

"Oh, and what's your quirk young man?" Deku smiled down, stopping his attack.

He was confused when the boys cheeks turned red.

"I-I don't have one. B-But I can become a hero without one! I'll be the best hero and stop bullies like you!"

Deku frowned, hating that _this_ was himself before he faced reality. With a sigh, he sent tendrils out and wrapped the boy up, causing him to scream in fright and for All Might to reach out as Deku pulled him away.

"I was much like you, once." Deku informed, bring the boy to eye level. He walked towards a toppled vehicle, and used his strength to put it back onto its wheels. "A young, naive boy with no quirk, but dreams of becoming the next symbol of peace. They were simpler times, happier times." He smiled fondly, before scowling.

He opened the car door and placed the door inside, before using the tendrils to move the metal on the inside in order to hold him down, and to keep him out of the way.

"But then I ran into All Might one day, after I was attacked by a sludge villain. I had asked him if I myself could become a hero without a quirk. Would you like to know the answer he gave me?" Deku didn't let the boy respond. "He said no, I couldn't. He said those who were quirkless couldn't become a hero, that my dreams should've been obtainable and realistic."

The boy looked like he didn't want to believe the villain, and turned to stare at All Might.

"Is-Is is true? Can I not be-become a hero like you?"

"Young man I-I was foolish to ever say-"

"Liar!" Deku hissed, turning around to glare at All Might. "You're just saying to keep him from crying! To keep him from turning into me!"

All Might sighed, before starring into the eye of the young boy who had risked his life to save his own. He still felt guilty over all of this, over being unable to save his mother, over crushing his dreams, over being unable to save Izuku.

"Perhaps you're right. I _did_ think that at one point, but I was merely trying to protect you! I have known many quirkless who have died from trying to be heroes! I didn't want you to suffer the same fate!" All Might explained. "I truly am sorry for crushing your dreams, but I was trying to help!"

"It's a little late for sorrys." Deku spat. "There's no going back after this. Are you ready to end this?"

All Might sighed, and starred down at his open palm. He wasn't ready, because regardless of the outcome, he had lost. The world now knew his secret, and if he defeated Deku, something bad was going to happen. But he couldn't just let Deku go either.

He had a job to do and debts to repay. He owed everyone to put Deku away. He owed it to Ms. Midoriya, to UA, and to every civilian who had been affected because of Deku and his League.

"I am, but let the child go before we finish this."

With a smirk, Deku summonsed his own warp gate, which swallowed the car and child whole.

"The police can look after him." Deku informed. "Just like how they'll look after your corpse."

Deku's right arm began growing and bulging, with pieces of metal, stone, and tubing sticking out and running through his arm. Soon it was a massive piece of flesh, which was double the size of his own body.

All Might summoned what little embers of One For All he had left, and transferred them into his left arm and left leg. They grew, but were nowhere near as big as before.

Deku was the first to attack, winding his hulking fist back before charging forward for a punch. His fist and All Might's met as the hero blocked, which caused All Might to be pushed back from the power Deku had. His feet dug through the street as he was moved.

"Your power's weakening each second! I wonder how your disappointed your old master would be if she saw you now!" Deku taunted over the sound of the street being scrapped away.

All Might growled at that, thinking back to the times he had with his master, the woman he thought as a mother. He and Deku weren't so different in a way. They had both lost someone important to them. In a way, they were two sides of a coin.

"She would be disappointed in you defeating me!" All Might shouted, before stopping Deku from pushing back with his left foot. "But beyond proud in my defeating _you_!"

Allowing his left arm to be broken, All Might had the power of One For All transfer to his right arm. Swinging his fist around, he punched Deku in his cheek, turning his head to the villain right.

"Taking a page out of my book huh?! It doesn't matter, you're still _weak_!" Stretching out his left arm, it grew to the size of the right in a mere second.

All Might smirked, before transferring the power back to his left arm. He had a quick flashback to Nana giving him One For All, entrusting him with the most powerful quirk to exist.

"It's because I didn't put my back into it that time!"

Stomping his foot into the ground, All Might's fist launched forward between the opening Deku had made when he buffed up his other fist.

"UNITED-"

Deku's eyes widened as the callout, and couldn't help as goosebumps formed over his skin. He knew he was done for, but at least it was _this attack_.

"STATES OF-"

All Might's fist made contact with Deku's face.

"SMASH!"

All Might was able to knock Deku off of his feet, and smashed him into the ground. A tornado of wind was whipped up from the attack, blowing around debris and rubble from around the two and shooting it into the sky. All Might could feel the embers of OFA weaken, before his fist and leg shrunk to normal size.

His breathing was irregular as he stood up on his wobbling legs, and stared down at Deku. The villain's suit was torn in several places, his hair was messed up even more than usual, his right arm was bent and broken, and it looked like his nose was broken. But most important of all, he was unconscious.

All Might had finally won.

With Deku no longer talking or attacking, he could hear the sounds of a helicopter flying overhead, and as sirens got closer and closer. Raising a fist, he buffed up to his All Might form, to show everyone that it was indeed over, that the battle had finally ended.

He hid his face though, because he was unable to smile at that point. Why you may ask?

The light of the device on Deku's wrist turned from red to green.

 **(Police Station)**

The police were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Calls were coming in every minute since the villains attacked, and even more so came in when All Might finally appeared. They were unable to rest and celebrate once they saw All Might finally defeat Deku, since helping the civilians was far more important.

Tsukauchi was in is office, getting ready to order some of the other officers of what to do and where to go, when another officer burst through his door.

"Detective Tsukauchi! You gotta come see this!" The officer, an adult male with an owl head, exclaimed. Startled, Tsukauchi rose from his seat and entered the main room, where every was starring at the large TV that was hooked up to a wall.

The TV showed a white room, with Deku smiling at the camera.

"What's going on here?!"

"We don't know sir! The second after All Might defeated him, the TV turned on and started showing this! The phones and radios have been jammed as well!"

" _Hello everyone_." Deku spoke on screen, on the radios, and through the phones, startling everyone. " _If you're currently watching or hearing this, it means that All Might has either killed me, or knocked me unconscious. The video and/or audio cannot be shut off, changed, or have its volume lowered until this recording is finished_."

"Has anyone tried doing any of that?!"

"We tried sir, and nothing worked."

" _I made this video to get my point across that heroes can't be relied on or trusted. But heroes aren't the only ones that can't be trusted. The government, including the police and UA, have been lying to you all. Let's begin with the fire that happened nine years who, the same fire that took the lives of two women. The fire was no accident, it was caused intentionally by Katsuki Bakugo_." An image of Bakugo appeared next to Deku. " _Many of you may recognize him as a student at UA, and the winner of their recent sports festival. Bakugo here caused the fire when he was young, as a prank at my expense. Not only was he not fined or put into jail, not only were parents not fined or arrested for their parenting, he was allowed into UA! And the principal of UA, alongside the police, and a number of pro heroes, knew about it_! _And they still let him, a murderer, into their school_!"

Multiple documents appeared on the screen, each showing that yes, pro heroes, principal Nezu, and the police were informed about Bakugo doing this, and were told to do _nothing_ about it. They were all ordered, by the government, to let Bakugo and his family live as if nothing had happened.

" _Quite saddening, isn't it? How UA allowed a_ _ **villain**_ _attend the school, yet those who had never caused someone's death were never even given a chance. Then we have heroes like Endeavor, who_ _ **bought**_ _his wife as part of a quirk marriage, forced her to conceive a child with him, and abused those same children and wife. He didn't want kids to have them, he_ _ **created**_ _them for the sole purpose of having them surpass everyone, including All Might. He paid off doctors and therapists, and currently has his wife locked up in a mental hospital_."

More files and images played on the screen, some showing transactions and agreements between Endeavor and the staff at the hospital where his wife was locked up to keep her there. Others showed bruising and burns of his children when they were young after he attempted to 'train' them.

" _Then we have heroes who decide to use their…assets for personal and profitable gain. How cheap and greedy must you be to flaunt your body, instead of paying for something that's only 500 yen_?"

A video played, which showed Mt. Lady doing _exactly_ that on 10 separate occasions.

" _There's more instances of our heroes and government doing shady and awful things, you just need to look deep enough to uncover it all_." Deku sighed. " _Many of you are probably shocked or saddened at this point, that the government is allowing people like this to get away with their crimes. Perhaps your faith if breaking and dying the more and more you hear about these things, some of you may even feel lost at this point. It's okay, I was lost as well when I was young, when my friends left me for being quirkless, when my mother died, and when the hero I looked up to most said I could never be one. I was broken, lost, until I found the League of Villains_."

" _The Leagues goal is simple, to fix hero society and have only the good and qualified heroes_ _ **be**_ _heroes! No more abusers like Endeavor or greedy ones like Mt. Lady, we need more heroes that want to save people to save them, not for the money or fame. But I cannot do this alone you see, for the League is currently small at the moment. This is why I'm offering everyone who is watching this, whether you may weird, strange, quirkless, or have what many people consider a 'villains' quirk, such as Brainwashing, a home and place to belong with the League of Villains. Afterall, isn't that just what people want? A place to call home and somewhere where they belong? Where they won't be judged or ridiculed because of the type of quirk they have, or lack thereof?_ " With a smile, Deku reaches his hand out towards the camera, and towards whoever is watching the video. " _Please, won't you help me fix our world for the better_?"

The screen finally turned off after that, leaving those at the station in a stunned silence. The silence didn't last long when another explosion went off outside.

Running to the windows, the police watched as at least 100 people stormed the streets, some were using their quirks to destroy the roads and buildings, while others were throwing Molotov cocktails. They were all chanting the same thing.

Deku.

* * *

 **(2 chapters left to go, maybe even 3)**


	14. Interrogation

**(Warning, this is the chapter I warned you about a few chapters prior. Just BEAR with me, you'll see what I'm planning/doing by next chapter.)**

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"19 counts of kidnapping, one count of murder, one count of quirk theft, causing multiple riots, and being the leader of the most wanted criminal organization in all of japan." Tsukauchi sighed as he finished going over everything Deku would be charged with, before starring at the young boy that sat across from in. Deku merely smiled, hands clasped together on the table with anti-quirk handcuffs on his wrists. "You do realize this is enough to lock you up for life, correct?"

"I realize you're missing a few murders, but yes, I'm aware."

Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow, as did All Might and two other officers, who were standing on the other side of the one-way glass.

"Eyewitness reports state you killed a fellow member right in front of them. The villain went by the name 'Muatard'." Tsukauchi stated, pulling out and placing a picture of Mustards dead body in front of Deku. "We found his body washed up on Dagobah Municipal Beach. What _other_ murders are you referring to?"

"In my time as leader of the League, I have killed a total of four people. The first was a villain known as All For One, who was All Might's nemesis and former leader of the League. After All Might killed his successor, he wanted to begin attacking and killing civilians in retaliation, but I killed him before he could. I have never wanted to harm civilians." Deku informed seriously. "The second was a villain known as Muscular, who killed the former pro hero team Water Hose. A friend of the Leagues had brought him as a recruit, but he challenged me to a fight to the death. I ended up cutting his head off."

"The third was a villain known as Overhaul, who was the leader of another villain group. A member of my League brought him to me in order for us to strike up a deal and partner up. He ended up killing a member of the League, who went by the name Magne. We fought, and I was quick to kill him and the protection detail he had brought with him. Mustard was the final one I killed. He disobeyed me and ended up harming the maids and butlers that worked for Momo Yaoyorozu and her parents when I sent him to capture her."

"Why would you tell me all of this?"

"I'm being sent away for life, aren't I? No point in keeping them a secret. Besides, it's finally seeing myself stop more villains than the heroes everyone trust. Or trusted, that is. I've heard my video has done a lot of damages to the hero's reputations, as well as the reputation of the police, government, and UA."

It was true, everyone Deku had exposed had taken a hit reputation wise. Riots broke out, and places like UA and Bakugo's house had been vandalized. It got so bad the Bakugo family had to be put into witness protection for the time being.

"Why did you show that? Do you know how much damage you've caused?!"

"I did it to expose those who shouldn't be hero's, and to recruit those who want to help me fix this broken society." Was his simple response. Tsukauchi sighed, before standing up from his seat.

"Well, enjoy these last few moments you have. You're about to be sent to Tartsrus for the rest of your life."

"Excellent, we no longer need him." Tsukauchi whipped around, his eyes wide as he stared at Deku.

"Need who?"

"Need _him_ of course. He is of no longer use to us if he's being sent to prison to life." Deku responded, looking straight at the glass instead of Tsukauchi.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really believe that a mere _teenager_ could do all of this on his own? We've been using him as a puppet in order to get rid of All Might, All For One and Overhaul, in order to pave the way for us to take over. Not he's of no use to us." Deku'e eyes rolled into the back of his head, before he fell over and hit the ground.

Two paramedics, who were called by the other officers, were quick to enter the room and secure Deku.

 **(Hospital: 1 hour later)**

All Might and Tsukauchi were currently in Deku's hospital room with a doctor, a regular looking man in his late 50s with short gray hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"After doing a full body CT scan, we were able to find this chip implanted into the child's head." The doctor informed, holding up a plastic container that held an electronic chip. "I was able to use my Permeation quirk to reach inside and remove it."

"Thank you for telling us Doctor Togata. We appreciate you tell us this." All Might thanked.

"That's…not all, Mr. All." Doctor Togata stated, confusing the two. "The chip seems to have been made in the US, so I'll be handling it over to the police so you can further investigate."

The US? Did an organization from the US kidnap Deku and turn him into their puppet? What was their interest in Japan?

"Then…we have this." Opening up his folder, Togata held up a picture of a brain, which had different colors on it. Orange, red, dark blue, light blue, and green. An area, however, had absolutely no color, and the green was barley nonexistent. "The dark blue is his Delta waves, orange is his Beta, red is Gamma, light blue is Theta, and the green is Alpha. The clear area is supposed to be pink, which would be his Quirka waves, but it's not there. And the green is supposed to be his memories, but it's very dull and almost gone."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that not only does he not have any memory of what has happened, it also means he's lost his quirk. He's completely quirkless." Doctor Togata informed. "I'll leave the two of you with that information. Detective Tsukauchi, come see me once you're ready to leave and I'll hand this the chip."

"Thank you Doctor Togata." With a nod the doctor left, leaving the two adults to think over what he had just mentioned. "Quirkless and loss of memory? This kid can't catch a break."

"Will…Will he still be sent to Tartsrus? Since he was being controlled, has no memory, _and_ no quirk, he's no longer a threat."

"That's a good question for an odd situation." Tsukauchi stated, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose it's up to you. Think it over and talk about it with the president, you know the kid more than I do."

"Thank you my friend." With a nod the detective left, leaving All Might alone.

Well, what to do? The kid now basically had a clean slate if everything the doctor had informed him about was true. But he had no quirk, no memory, no family, and no where to go. He was 15 years old, which meant he would go to an orphanage and probably wouldn't be adopted since teenagers rarely, if ever, got adopted. He'd be there for three years before getting kicked out.

Maybe…Maybe he could help him? Give him a new life with a new purpose, a new love for hero's…maybe even a new quirk? He had enough embers of OFA left to pass it down to a new user…what was he to do?

"Um, excuse me?" Deku, no, _Midoriya_ spoke up, startling All Might. Turning around, he noticed how confused he looked while starring back at him. "Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

"Uh, those are good questions, young Midoriya. You see-"

"And how do you know my name?"

… _Shit_! How did he know him?!

"I'm…a representative from UA! You were attacked by a villain close to the campus and some of the faculty saved you. We were quite worried about you, so I came to check on you."

Solid excuse and, not a _total_ lie. He _did_ work at UA and he _was_ worried about Izuku.

"O-Oh! Ok, sorry, I'm having trouble remembering what's happened."

"What's the last thing you remember, young Midoriya?"

"Umm…I don't know? It's really fuzzy. I remember bits and pieces of my time in school, some of my early childhood, and…that's it."

Ok, good. He didn't remember being a villain _or_ meeting All For One…right?

"Does the name All For One ring any bells?"

"No…it is supposed to?"

Excellent!

"No no, just asking." All Might coughed in his hand, hoping to change subjects. "Um, what's your quirk?" He asked, and was surprised when Midoriya frowned.

"I-I don't have one. I was born quirkless."

One of the reasons why he turned to villainy, the promise of a quirk.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…UA has had some interest in you for some time…and I was hoping you would…accept my offer in attending."

He couldn't help but smile at the look of amazement of shock in the young boys eyes. He looked so genuinely happy at the offer, before frowning.

"But…But I don't have a quirk."

"Tell me, why do you want to be a hero."

"To save people of course! I wanna be just like All Might!"

It felt weird hearing him say since, ya know, the two had fought the day prior.

All Might smiled, ready to blow this kids world

 **(UA: Nezu's office)**

"It was very dangerous of you showing Midoriya the truth All Might, and very unethical of you offering him a spot in our school _and_ class 1A." Nezu politely scolded.

"With all due respect principal Nezu, I think I made the right call here. He has no family, no home, no memory, and no quirk. He blames me for ruining his life, so I figured…maybe I could get a do-over with him."

All Might had revealed his true form, and waited patently for 15 minutes for Izuku to calm down to explain to him about One For All. Izuku knew and accepted the risks, before accepting the power.

"You believe in redemption and rehabilitation, why is this any different?"

"Because it is neither, due to him forgetting everything! You cannot redeem or rehabilitate someone who doesn't know or remember the wrong they have done."

"Principal Nezu please, the kid _needs_ this! He admires everyone who works here, and talked my ear off for two hours straight about all of the facts he knows about us! He loves us! Are you willing to crush his dreams much like I did?"

…Well, Nezu was in a tough spot, he realized. All Might did have some good points. Maybe they _could_ reshape Izuku into what he wanted to be all along, a hero. Maybe they _could_ help him achieve his dreams, maybe Nezu _could_ go through with his dorm idea to give him, and the others, a place to stay and to protect them! It would show the media UA did care and were willing to protect their precious students.

"You're gnawing on your paw; you do that when you think! So? What's the verdict?"

"I'll allow Midoriya into UA and talk to the other teachers about it, on _one_ condition."

"Which is?"

"You must adopt him."

… _ **WHAT**_?!

"Um…excuse me?"

"You heard me. You said it yourself, Midoriya has no family and nowhere to go. As a condition for allowing him into 1A, you must adopt him and look after him until the dormitories have been built."

Adopt a child? All Might had _no_ experience in looking after a child, let alone _adopting_ one! Sure he had space to house Izuku until the dormitories were built, and yes he had more than enough money to keep the two fed, clothed, and entertained until then, and yes he owed it to Inko to look after and protect her child after he caused all of this, and…oh to hell with it! He was adopting an ex-criminal!

"I'll do it!"

* * *

 **(STAY WITH ME ON THIS, and 1 chapter left.)**


	15. The End

To say class 1A were a tad upset about the new information would be a drastic understatement. Aizawa was pretty sure he heard Kaminari and Mineta plot to throw him out the window.

"Mr. Aizawa! As much as I respect you, All Might, UA, and principal Nezu, this is by far the _worst_ idea I've ever heard!" Iida shouted, standing up from his seat and chopping his arms around like a robot.

"I understand how you feel Iida, but I had no say in the matter. All Might and principal Nezu discussed this without input from any of the other teachers."

"Can't we vote about this? I mean, he _did_ have us kidnapped and kinda scarred us for life. Don't we get a say in this?" Sero asked.

"I'm afraid not. Nezu has already made up his mind on the matter, and when he's made up his mind, it's almost impossible to change it."

"Can't we like protest or something? This is such a load of crap!" Mina exclaimed.

"I can help make our protest signs!"

"I'll help if she's helping!"

"I don't wanna do it if _he's_ doing it!"

"Why does _no one_ love me?!"

"Enough!" Aizawa barked, feeling a headache forming from all the yelling. "Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either, the teachers here were worried sick once we learned of your kidnappings. But from All Might has told me, this isn't the same Midoriya from before. This one has nothing besides a quirk, no family, no friends, and no home. I'm not asking you all to adopt him and become his friends, I'm asking to give him a chance and to _try_ to get along with him." Aizawa explained to the class, many of whom still looked unsure about it.

There was a knock at the door after his explanation, which drew everyone's attention. It opened, and All Might's giant form rushed inside.

"I am here!" He exclaimed, before turning back to his normal form in a puff of smoke. He started to cough, and held a handkerchief up to his mouth to catch the blood. It was so _weird_ to see him like this and not his muscular form, but giant or not, he was still All Might, he was still their teacher and hero.

"You have him, All Might?"

"Yeah, I do. I was just showing him around UA, sorry about being a few minutes late." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Come in young Midoriya! Your new classmates await!"

Deku, no. Midoriya? Was that what they were supposed to call him now? Walked in, gripping the handles of his backpack so tight his fists were turning white. He looked scared and nervous, a complete 180 from the one who had kidnapped them day prior.

"I'll leave you to your class Aizawa! Have fun, and I'll see you all, later!" He exclaimed, before coughing up more blood. He exited the room and closed the door, leaving Midoriya with them.

"Midoriya, introduce yourself." Aizawa ordered, sitting down in his chair.

"Y-Yes sir…w-wait, aren't you-"

"You can ask questions _after_ class. Now introduce yourself or you're expelled."

It was a tad funny seeing his eyes widened and as he gasped loudly in shock. It was nice seeing someone new get the 'Aizawa' treatment.

"O-Ok. W-Well…my name is Izuku Midoriya. M-My quirk doesn't really have a n-name, but it's a s-strength enhancer. M-My speed and strength are increased drastically when I use it…"

"That it?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I can't…remember a lot of things." He scratched his head. "I-I was told I was attacked and lost my memory, I can't really r-remember anything besides my name, quirk, and why I want to be a hero."

"Why _do_ you want to be a hero, Midoriya?"

"To save people of course! Ever since I was a kid All Might has been my favorite hero, I wanted to be just like him and save people with a smile on my face!"

It was odd hearing him praise All Might, especially since the two had fought a few days ago. But it was amazing seeing how his attitude changed when he talked about hero's. He went from a stuttering mess to someone that had such _amazing_ confidence!

"Well…what do you all think?" Aizawa questioned the class, wanting their thoughts and opinions.

What _did_ they think? They were still mad and upset about him, ya know, kidnapping them. But he didn't seem like his old self. He actually seemed _nice_ , and ya know, _not_ a murderous psycho.

Kirishima, who had been quiet this whole time and starring intently at Izuku, got from his seat and walked towards the greenette. Everyone watched him in interest, even Aizawa. He towered over Izuku, and the two just stared into each other's eyes for a solid 20 seconds, before he smiled and raised his hand. Izuku grabbed it and they shook.

"Eijiro Kirishima, nice to meet you. Welcome to class 1A." He welcomed.

"N-Nice to meet you Kirishima, t-thanks for the welcome."

Seeing as how he hadn't stabbed or attacked Kirishima, the others found him to officially be safe enough to approach. Uraraka was the next to stand up and walked towards them.

"Hi! My name's Ochaco Uraraka, it's so nice to meet you!"

"I-It's nice to meet you as well!"

Soon just about everyone got up to introduce themselves, with others like Jiro and Tokoyami opting to just stay seated and introduce themselves from their seats.

Iida, as class president, was informing the two that _he_ should've been the one to welcome and introduce Midoriya, which caused everyone to laugh. Mina ended up petting his hair as if he was a dog and squealed about how soft and fluffy it was, which embarrassed him. It only got more embarrassing when Hagakure joined her in petting him.

Aizawa watched them closely, still wary about this whole idea. But for the most part everything seemed fine and normal. That was until Tsu, a usual cool, calm, and collected person approached.

"H-Hi, my name's T-Tsuyu Asui…b-but you can c-call me Tsu." She stuttered, blushing. Things only got more interesting when Midoriya blushed as well.

"N-Nice to m-meet you too T-Tsu."

"Ok, you all can get acquainted at lunch or after school! Get seated so we can start class."

"Yes Mr. Aizawa!" The class exclaimed, getting back to their seats. Mina was teasing Tsu about her stuttering as they walked back to their respective seats. And Midoriya? He walked back and sat behind where Bakugo used to sit.

 _Used_ to sit. You couldn't be a in UA without a quirk, remember?

 **(Hours later: in front of UA)**

Class 1A had exited UA as a group, and were planning on what to do in order to welcome their newest classmate.

"There's this Crimson Riot movie out now! We could see that!"

"Let's go to the mall and shop! Shopping's the best for class bonding!"

Let's go to the beach! I heard some psycho cleaned it in like, a day!"

"Imagine all the bikinis!"

"No Mineta! I will not allow you to be a pervert and ruin UA's reputation!"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at their antics, before his phone began to ring, which caught everyone's attention. Taking it out, he grinned at the name.

"Who is it Midoriya?" Iida questioned.

"It's All Might. He's probably wondering what I want to ear tonight." He informed them. "Go on without me, this call shouldn't take long."

"Well hurry up dude! The move won't play forever!"

"I think you mean the _mall_ won't be _opened_ forever!"

"The beach!"

"No Mineta!" Everyone shouted in unison as they continued walking, leaving Midoriya alone to chuckle and answer his call.

"Are you alone?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Still at UA you idiot! 1A is close by, make this quick." Izuku hissed.

"I'm sorry master, I didn't know." Kurogiri apologized, before clearing his throat. "We've gotten over 100 new recruits since you played the video, some with quirks, some without quirks. Including many of the villains who served Overhaul when he was alive."

"Excellent, that's more than I expected."

"We were also able to get a student from UA's General Studies to join. He has a quirk called 'Brainwashing'." He stated, causing Izuku's eyes to widen.

"UA student? Shit! Don't mention my name to him, _no one_ can know I'm still me!"

It was a full proof plan in the making, one that he had planned for months. Take over the League, kidnap 1A, let them be rescued, attack the city, get defeated, expose everyone, do the he was a puppet bit, use a quirk on the e-ray machine to look like he had lost his memory and his All For One quirk, and finally, enter UA. He had used Overhauls quirk to take the top of his head off, had Kurogiri place the chip somewhere safe on his brain, and had Eri fix him up.

"How's Eri doing?"

"She misses you, but other than that she's doing well. We're awaiting for your return to continue the next part in your plan."

"I won't be returning for some time; I still want to gather information on 1A and some of the teachers that teach here. Just tell everyone to behave, and I'll be back before they know it."

"Of course, mater Deku."

"Hey Midoriya! You coming or what?!" He heard Kirishima shout from the group.

"I'll talk to you later." Izuku whispered, before hanging up and turning around with a smile. "Coming right now!" He informed, before running to catch up with the group.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **(Told you to stay with me! See ya in the sequel!)**


	16. SEQUEL NEWS

Chapter 1 of the sequel is out now! Check out the beginning of the end in "A Broken Heart"!


End file.
